Who does the Earth belong to?
by april45
Summary: Six years after the Battle of Tokyo, the Cyniclons secretly return to Earth. Most of the Mew Mews have already started a new life, but Zoey keeps thinking. Did they make a mistake not even trying to understand them?
1. Prolog

Hi Everyone!

In this fic, the story will be based on the Tokyo Mew Mew storyline, especially on the fact, that the aliens are actually native to Earth, so not that much aliens actually. That's why I'm gonna use the term „Cyniclons" from Mew Mew power to refer to them. I'm going to mix the names a little bit too. By the humans/mew mews I'm gonna use the english names, and by the aliens, the japanese ones. Just because those are the names I prefer. Also, next to the names, I wrote the ages of the characters, according to my storyline („at the time of the last battle" - „now"). In my story, the Cyniclons live two times longer than the humans (age two times slower), so the first is the actual age, and the one in in parentheses is their biological age – it's how they look like. So the characters will be:

 **Mew Mews:**

 **Zoey Hanson** – Ichigo Momomiya (14- **20** )

 **Corina Bucksworth** – Mint Aizawa (13- **19** )

 **Bridget Verdant** – Lettuce Midorikawa (15- **21** )

 **Kikki Benjamin** – Pudding Fong (12- **18** )

 **Reneé Roberts** – Zakuro Fujiwara (18- **24** )

Other humans:

 **Wesley J. Coolridge III** – Keiichiro Akasaka (33- **39** )

 **Elliot Grant** – Ryou Shirogane (26- **32** )

 **Mark** – Masaya Aoyama (15-21)

 **Mimi** \- Miwa Honjo and **Megan** \- Moe Yanagida, Zoey's friends

 **Cyniclons** (not literally aliens, since their ancestors had been lived on Earth – in my story - about three hundred thousand years ago):

Dren – **Kisshu** (46(23)- **52** ( **26** ))

Sardon – **Pai** (56(28)- **62** ( **31** ))

Tarb – **Taruto** (26(13)- **32** ( **16** ))

Please pardon me for grammar mistakes, english is not my first language. However every note on the incorrections will be appreciated. The first chapter will be a summary of the 52-episode storyline of Tokyo Mew Mew, from the aspect of the „aliens", especially Kisshu. And it might be a bit altered. Have fun!

* * *

 **Prolog**

Three hundred thousand years ago, there had been an ancient and highly developed civilization of people living on the Earth. They called themselves the Cyniclons. They had built large, gorgeous cities and created a technology humans can only dream of. They had learned how to control the weather, enhance the growing of plants, or create chimera animals. They also had built spaceships they used to explore the galaxy – never really had found other forms of life on other planets though.

Besides, they'd had their special skills as well. With practise and the help of their knowledge about the universe, they had learned how to dissolve themselves from gravity for a small amount of time (they can hover and fly) and how to teleport using interdimensional gateways. Creating altenative dimensions attached to the real one also became their experty, although, that required the highest tecnology and loads of energy.

They had lived in peace and harmony with nature, hadn't polluted the environment, and had only fought a few wars among each other. In the end, they had decided that living in peace is much more pleasant and productive. Their society was indeed majestic. However, after centuries of golden ages, three hundred thousand years ago, fortune happened to abandon the Cyniclons.

The planet's ancient mediterranean/tropical climate started to deteriorate quickly and radically. Volcanoes erupted and the temperature was about to reach an unbearably high level. Species of ancient animals were becoming extinct and the vegetation was decaying. Due to the harsh environmental changes Earth went through that time, they had no choice but to leave. They built huge spaceships and left with hope for a better new life.

They tried to find another home, but after years of wandering in the galaxy, the only other livable planet they found was nearly habitable with strong snow storms and freezing cold. They couldn't move on right away. Their spaceships were ruined during the many light years they had travelled (with most of the people asleep in a coma), their food and energy were all used up. They had nothing that would have been neccessary to arrange a new journey across the galaxy, nor had they anything to start a successful new life with.

So they struggled and suffered for thousands of years on that bleak and barren planet, they only named The Pit . It was quite hard to make a living of what they could find on that lean, nearly lifeless land. Half of them hardly managed to survive, and now, there's only about a hundred thousand of them left alive. When their ancestors left Earth, there were millions of them on the ships. Now they are close to extinction.

Although, many times they sent discoverers who tried to search for another planet to live on, unfortunately, within realizable distance, there were no other places with the adequate atmosphere, water and vegetation. So, through the centuries of the Cyniclons' dark age, there were only one thing keeping them alive. They hoped to see Earth again.

The elders used to tell stories to the youngsters about their previous, beautiful and amazing planet. The planet that was rich in plants, animals and where the climate were so much pleasant. The planet that gave home to them for so long, let them to form such an amazing, peaceful and developed society. They hoped, that when they would finally manage to gather enough resources to build new, large-enough spaceships, they would be able to return to Earth. And they hoped that until then the Earth's climate would turn back to normal.

Eight years ago, the construction of the large spaceships was almost done. The new ships were even more developed and faster than the ones their ancestors used to travel to this planet. The estimated duration of the journey back to Earth was only a few months. However, they couldn't be sure that Earth's climate has turned back to tolerable, so they sent three scouts to find out whether they can inhabit their ex-planet again.

Due to the poor living conditions, their people died sooner on The Pit than how they used to back on Earth. There were much more youngsters and children than elders, who were too weak to travel and fight if needed. So the few elders decided to chose three of the younger ones. Actually, those three volunteered. Kisshu, Pai and Taruto, as many generations before them, were born on The Pit and have never seen Earth before. All the knowlegde they had was from ancient data and video footage of their previous planet that their ancestors had brouht with themselves. And also from those stories the parents used to tell their children about the miracolous blue planet.

Kisshu, Pai and the little Taruto was raised on those stories. They dreamed many dreams of the Earth. Dreamed of the time when their families finally return to the beautiful blue planet and start a new and greater life there. Dreamed of the rich lands they were promised. The seas and the oceans. The fresh and warm air. The various types of animals and plants that were to finally provide their people with enough food and resources. And when there was icy storms raging outside their cave-bases, and when there was not enough food to eat, which two happened most of the time, this hope for their dreams kept them alive.

The three young men left for Earth with ambition, joy and excitement. However, they were rather thrilled by what they just found. The climate has indeed turned back to otherwise favorable, but it didn't matter then. Earth wasn't theirs to live on anymore!

Meanwhile the Cyniclons were gone, not only have the environmental conditions softened, but another intelligent species has taken over THEIR planet. Well, according to Kisshu's team, they were not intelligent at all. Like the shock caused by the existance of the humans hadn't been enough, they had to learn that those stupid humas are wasting Earth away. They are using up all the resources, more than what could be restored by nature. They're polluting the air, the land, the beautiful waters… And if that wasn't enough, they keep on building more and more cities by destroying the nature and killing plants and animals.

Kisshu, Pai and Taruto could hardly regain their consciousness after the initial shock, but soon they decided they had to make a move immediately. Their people are still on The Pit struggling hard for their lives. They have to make Earth livable for them again as soon as possible. To do so, they would have to exterminate the human race entirely. Sounds mean, but they thought their was no other choice. First, the humans seemed to be too selfish to share the planet with them, the planet that belonged to THEM after all! Second, humans were only destroying it, they didn't deserve it at all!

So the information gathering and plan making begun.

It seemed to be impossible at first for three young Cyniclons to wipe away an entire hostile race, but than they realized they possess many advantages over them. The humans are in great number, but they seems to be far less powerful than the Cyniclons.

First, they can't hover or fly without airplanes, nor can they do anything with dimensions or teleportation. That gave them the idea of creating an alternative dimension close to Tokyo, where they can hide and make their plans. They chosed Tokyo, as that city seemed to be built upon the energy center of the planet. If they strike down there, that would also affect other parts of the planet. Second, they learned that they are also phisically stronger and faster than humans, and in general, they are better in fighting. Third, they have advanced technology and wepons with serious powers.

When they arrived, they also encountered an ancient Cyniclon spirit, the Deep Blue, who had been exsisting in an other alternative dimension connected to Earth. This spirit clamed himself the leader of the Cyniclons and told the three guys that they can only succeed if they obey him. They did fell for him at first. Pai and Taruto went to gather more information about the humans all over the world, meanwhile Kisshu started to experiment with the possible attacks on humanity in the Tokyo area.

Kisshu first only sent down a few „magical jellyfishes", that could turn simple animals into monsters (so called „chimera animals"), to trouble humans a bit and to test their resistance. What he wasn't counting on is that a few scientist have discovered something about the people who lived on Earth long before them. They have started a project, called Mew Mew, that was meant to create superheroes who would protect humanity from any kinds of supernatural dangers or aliens. They have now discovered that „alien" forces are already here, and completed the project.

When Kisshu first learned about the Mew Mews (who appeared about five months after they arrived), who were fighting to „protect Earth from aliens", there were two thoughts on his mind: It's the humans this beautiful planet should be protected from! And those filthy humans are the aliens, not the Cyniclons! They were here long before the humans came down from the trees! Humans are puny, and unworthy of this planet!

But the newest of the enemy, the Mew Mews were proven to be powerful enough to pick up a fight with him, so eliminating them became the priority. First, he destroys those strange animal girls, than he can deal with the humans. And if everything goes as planned, in a few months, his people can finally come here and reset their lives. However, nothing turned out well or as it was planned.

The Mew Mew girls kept on defeating his monsters and also beated himself a few times. Later, Pai and Taruto joined him in the fight against the superheroines, but they couldn't succeed as well. Deep Blue went more and more angry and they became more and more anxious. Their peolpe were facing worsening conditions and they, here on Earth, were running round in circles but getting nowhere.

Meanwhile the fights, a new factor came into the picture, named Mew Aqua. This magical, crystallized water could be a solution to all of their problems. It had the power to wipe away an entire city or more. However, Mew Aqua only seemed to be revealing itself when one of the Mew girls were close to it and in a high emotional state. And whenever the leader of the Mews, Zoey put her hands on one, she used itt to fix the problems he and his friends tried so hard to create.

Not to mention, that he (Kisshu) has fallen in love with that one of the Mew girls. It was hard to admit at first, that he was in love with someone who were supposed to be his enemy, but that was it. Initially, he only liked to tease and torment her, but later on he become more and more attracted to her. He even felt jealous whenever he saw her with her human boyfriend. He tried to make her understand his feelings and also the situation the cyniclons were in, but she just wouldn't listen. She was so focused on that human guy, it almost literally made Kisshu puke.

He couldn't even tell why he was so desperate about her. Deep down he knew Zoey would never chose him. Yet, he kept on stalking and chasing her with his wish to make her his. Even after he was wounded by her stupid blue-dressed protector, Kisshu just wouldn't give up on her. His friends could never understand how could he be falling for a silly human so badly. Although, during the fights with the Mew Mews, they have learned that humans have emotions as well, and it seemed the Mews started to realize that Cyniclons have feelings too.

After fighting with each other continuously, for like ten months, they started to realize the perspective of the others. The Mew Mews started to feel sorry about the fate of the Cyniclons, and Kisshu and Taruto started to have enough of the fighting. They only kept on with it cause the Deep Blue ordered them to. The final battle for the Earth was coming, and in the end, many unexpected things happened.

Deep Blue took over the body of Zoey's boyfriend, Mark, and wanted to destroy everything on the planet. The Mews stood up against him but he was too powerful. Kisshu, who always doubted Deep Blue's good intentions, found out that he was only planning to take over the Earth and never planned to help the Cyniclons trapped on that other planet. So he interfered when Deep Blue was about to end Zoey in his flying fortress. He tried to kill him to take revenge on him and to save Zoey, but he failed. He landed on the floor with a fatal wound.

Meanwhile Taruto helped Kikki, and in the end, Pai also switched sides to help the Mews. They both realized that this fight went too far. Maybe there was a reason why they have never really succeeded in hurting the girls or killing people.

The battle ended with Zoey defeating Deep Blue and the power of the True Mew Aqua, that used to be in his body, was released. The energy of the Mew Aqua healed everyone who were wounded in the fight including the three Cyniclons. When Pai and Taruto reunited with Kisshu they all agreed on something:

No matter how much they want their planet back, no matter how much they need it, it's just not enough reason for them to wipe away an entire race. The humans might be selfish and stupid, but they do not have any rights to finish them off. And as it was obvious that they couldn't live with the humans in peace, they've decided to leave.

But they did not leave empty handed. The Mew Aqua wasn't all used up, it still had some energy stored inside it. They thought it would be enough to recreate the environment on their new planet and make it more habitable for their people. As they learned, Mew Aqua was created by their ancestors while they had been living on Earth, so it actually belonged to them. Not like the Mews were trying to stop them from taking it anyway. They seemed to be relieved to see that the „aliens" are finally going away.

As a final act, Kisshu, Taruto and Pai generously teleported the Mews back to the ground and annihilated Deep Blue's flying fortress that was about to crash the city. Than they used their small spaceship to get back to The Pit and try to save their people with the remaining energy of the Mew Aqua. Deep down, even though they felt really bad about leaving the blue planet behid, they were relieved by the fact that they didn't have to kill any innocents in the end. Eventually, they were supposed to be heroes for their people, not villains for the humans.


	2. Six years later

**Six years later…**

It's been six years since the Mew Mews had defeated the Spirit of Deep Blue and saved the Earth from global destruction. The remaining part of the Mew Aqua was obtained by Kisshu and his comerades, Taruto and Pai. Or we should say, retrieved. As how it was revealed, the True Mew Aqua had been created by the Cyniclons a long-long time ago, while they still had been living on this planet. They created it to protect and foster life on Earth.

After the battle, the three Cyniclons flew away, and no one has heard from them ever since. The Mew Mews watched them until their light disappeared in the sky. They felt like they're never gonna see them again and this feeling was somehow unpleasant. Although, none of them did ever mention it, deep in their hearts they wondered whether they were wrong never offering them to share the Earth instead of fighting over it.

Maybe the Cyniclons could have helped to solve the environmental problems. They had created the Mew Aqua after all. But they never really talked about it. They never talked about the „aliens" or the Mew Aqua or anything related to those things from then on. They buried those memories deep in the past, or at least they tried hard to do so.

The DNA of the Red Data Animals seemed to stay inside them until the end of their lives, as it has interwoven with their own, special DNA. So they continued to be the heroines of the City and had a few other missions fighting earthly criminals and rogues. But after three years they permanently split up. All of them needed to go on their own ways and they started to grow up. Playing half animal-half human superheroes wearing short skirts didn't seemed as cool anymore.

Reneé actually quit the team two years after the Battle with Deep Blue. She was offered a significant role in an upcoming Hollywood movie and couldn't say no to it. She moved to LA. The film was a blockbuster and since then she has trouble chosing from the many new offeres she gets. Not much time for playing real-life superhero.

Bridget got admitted to the university around the same time. It was the uni in Tokyo where she always wanted to go to study law. So, during the last year of the Mew Mew collaboration, she commuted a lot between the uni and the Mew Mew Cafe.

In the last few months of their service, only Zoey, Corina and Kikki took care about the job, as Bridget had exams to get prepared for. And when Zoey had to start studying for her final exams in high school, the team ceased. Four of them, Bridget, Kikki, Corina and Zoey then went on a few last missions after the exams during the summer, but that was it.

Zoey went to university as well, she started to study environmental protection and biology. She and Mark have already broke up half year ago, so she did not feel homesick at all. She actually went to New York to study. She could have gone to provincial universities, but she was a city girl after all. Also, where to practise more environmental protection than in NYC?

Corina were studying hard and finished high school the next year. She finally got into the Academy of Fine Arts in Paris. That's the country she always wanted to go. Now she's spending her days with dancing, singing and acting. She speaks french all the time and enjoys shopping and drinking tea in the afternoon.

Kikki went to high school, but never forgot to take care of her little siblings. They are in elementary right now. She still works at the Cafe to make a living, but it's now just a Cafe. Westley and Elliot are barely there. They went on a mission to find out more about the ancient civilization that lived on Earth before the humans. Kikki meanwhile has finished high school. Now she's running the business, she's chief of four more waitresses.

….

New York, January

Zoey clambered over the crown of the Satue of Liberty and looked down on the huge City. It was only 5 pm but already got dark. She didn't mind it, this way she could have climbed the statue in her Mew Mew form without anyone seeing her. She liked to do that sometimes. Turning into her half-cat form and climb upon high building, jumping around the thirty or even ninety-storey high rooftops. That reminded her of the past.

She gazed at the lights of the City and the harbor. Those always made her feel like home. She really was a city cat. Sometimes she actually started to call herself catwoman while wandering around in the night. She couldn't helped it, but slowly becoming the secret vigilante of New York City. Now, looking around the buildings, ships and the ocean under her feet, she wondered what the others are doing right now.

„Kikki must be busy, working at the Mew Mew Cafe in the morning shift", she guessed, looking west towards the land. „And Bridget is making breakfast for her roommates." She looked away to the southwest. „Reneé must be filming another movie or attending to a very fancy party full of celebrities." She sighed after that thought. Lastly, she looked east, across the ocean. „In France, there is night. Corina must be having some chat with her friends at a nice restaurant in Paris. Than she'll go back to her apartment to sleep."

Zoey took a deep breath and jumped off the top of the statue. „I wonder… do they also use their powers sometimes to fight crime or to help people otherwise?" she asked herself while flying downwards into the city. The night wind waved her long, pink hair and tickled her black cat ears.

Her hair got longer during the years and she got a bit taller too. Hovering above Manhattan, she really looked like a catwoman. Catwoman with pink hair and eyes, but the clothes she changed to black since she left Japan. Balck dress, black boots and a long, black leather jacket too. This way she looked much more mature. And she had to be. This night she's gonna have to beat a bunch of dirty criminals.

Zoey landed on the top of a building. Looked around and started to run in the direction in which her instincts were leading her. „This night is gonna be so long!"

…

Meanwhile a slim, green haired man with long ears was hovering above the same building. High enough to hide himself from the girl, but close enough to take a good look at her. Kisshu smiled quietly.

Zoey has changed a lot, since he last saw her. She was just a pretty kid then, but now she is like the godess of the night. She's taller, her hair grew and she looks more mature. Yet, she was still a teenager in his eyes. A different one, thought. Her sense of justice and benevolence haven't changed at all, but she got much more confident. She wasn't the clumsy kitty whom he used to know no more. She became the guardian of this city.

\- Anyways… - he said to himself. – Have luck with your secret actions, kitty cat! It was great, seeing you again – he sighed while she disappeared running into the shadows. - Only now I need to go!

He glimpsed one more at the shadows that seemed to whelmed her in, then the fluid around him started to wave and he diappeared into the night.

He only wanted to check her out, to find out what she has become while he's been away. He wasn't in love with her anymore. At least that's how he felt now. But enough of nostalgia! He's got his own people to take care of! After all, he is a leader of the Cyniclons now.


	3. Why are the Cyniclons here?

Just to be sure about it:

 **-** What someone actually said.

\- What someone replied.

„What someone only thought."

* * *

 **Why are the Cyniclons here?**

New York

The sunshine reached her face through the window as she was waking up. She streched her body and walked out to the balcony. Zoey lived in a 50-storey building, in a 48th floor apartment. Given that her cat ears and tail could pop out any time she got excited, she had to have her own residence. Hiding her true self occasionally at class or in the city was something she could handle. But she needed at least one place where she could be herself any time she wanted. So she rented a small apartment in a house which had view to the Central Park.

The City looked peaceful this morning. Of course, as she has freed it from many rogues last night. And she wasn't even tired. She felt that pleasant way she's been feeling ever since she moved to NYC. But something was a bit odd now. And it was about last night. She was heading to stop a few bad guys when a weird feeling hit her. Like was beeing watched. Is it possible that she was revealed?

\- No, no way! – she laughed to herself. – I was being very cautious. No one really knows about Mew Zoey yet. It would have take an alien to discover me! - She laughed some more on the fact, that she mentioned aliens. „There are no aliens here. They went back to their planet!" she thought. But now she was thinking about the aliens again.

Never did she mention it to anyone, but from time to time, she just recalled the times when Kisshu and his crew were still here. She could not explain why, but at least once in every month she got herself thinking of Kisshu and the others. Did they make a mistake not to offer peace to them? A chance to share this planet? Were they supposed to share the Earth with the Cyniclons? Or were they meant to fight them so ruthlessly?

Even though the Cyniclons acted really mean while they were here, since the Battle, Zoey couldn't consider them as her enemies. Not even as Earth's enemies. Their ancestors had been born here as well. If anything can give people a good reason to claim a planet, then this does. Maybe, if they tried, they could have convinced the Cyniclons to try living here in peace, together. Yet, instead they chased them away. And who knows whether they managed to survive on that other planet or they have already become extinct. If they did, it's all the Mew Mews fault.

They were kids so much. Never really tried to make peace. In the eyes of the Cyniclons, they were the aliens. Those poor guys finally arranged a trip back to their beloved planet, only to realize that humans have taken over it and also keep on destroying it. Kisshu and his friends had every right to be mad at humans. The Mews should have understood. She should have understood, and then she might have found a way to fix the conflict between the two sides.

\- I get it now, Kisshu – she sighed with the wind. „If only I had realized it sooner, when you were still here!" she thought. „Knowing that your people originates from this planet… We never should have declared that Earth is ours, or that we would protect it from you and your fellows. Earth was never only ours to decide over its fate."

Zoey walked back into the room and closed the balcony door. She took a deep breath. One more exam to take, and then she's free to go skiing in the mountains of Montana. She decided two months ago to go to a winter sport camp with her classmates.

They were going to rent a cottage close to the slopes and next to a nice lake. They would ski, skate, snowboard, rest in the sauna and play snowball fights all the time. She knew she would need that 10-day-vacation among the snowy mountains after the exams. Besides being a city cat, she was also a mountain cat. She prefered to be closer to nature sometimes.

\- This winter vacation will be amazing! – she screamed as she were dressing up. „I can already see the blue skies, and the white mountaintops with pine trees all over them. Feel the sunshine on my face. Breathe the clean, cold mountain air…"

Suddenly her cat ears and tail popped out due to her excitement. She didn't care. Her life was becoming so amazing. But… That feeling againg. Was she being watched last night? By whom? She rather decided to put this feeling aside, and left for the day.

…

Montana

The Cyniclons have built up a small, but nice city for themselves inside an alternate dimension they created. The dimension was tied to the landscape of Montana, and was about as big as Manhattan. The city looked like their ancient ones on Earth, humans would probably find it similar to old greek architecture. But maybe the Greeks had stolen their style. In the center of the city, which they named Tectum, there was a great cathedral made of white stone and marble. That cathedral were the residance of the three leaders and the elders of the Cyniclons. They lived in a house next to the temple, but they worked, made decisions and negotiated inside the large assembly of the city's biggest building.

The common people lived in nice, white, cube-shaped houses all around the city. The spaceships were standing on the edge of the city, many people were trying to fix them after the long journey they took a month ago. In front of the cathedral, there were the main square with a fountain witout water. The statue inside the fountain portrayed a man and a women, the most famous royal couple of the Cyniclans. They had ruled while their people had still been living on Earth. Although, it seems like they have returned, it's only temporary. They weren't about to stay for long in that dimension, nor on the real Earth.

The dimension didn't have much nature inside it. It looked similar to the lanscape it was attached to. Mountains around and a valley where the city was built. But here there weren't more vegetation than like in a mediterranean desert. There were no sun or moon, the skies were greyish-white all the time. No lakes, steams or rivers. The food and water they needed they had to bring from the actual Montana. Bringing water from the rivers in the actual land wasn't too hard, but stealing food from the humans required more caution. Mostly the leaders assembled a team which teleported to Earth and brought every possible forms of food. They stored the foods and water in a large building opposite the cathedral.

The conditions sounds bad, but they were actually far more better than before. The Cyniclons finally had enough food and water to live on. The climate was moderate to. It was winter outside their dimension, but inside it was always a mediterranean summer/sping. They finally could forget about the cold and storms. As their was no storms or wind as well. The weather was always the same in Tectum, but they could live with it. After two months* they already loved this small dimension better, than The Pit they finally left behind. They felt sorry thought, that they weren't allowed to go visit Earth, as they needed to hide from the humans.

Kisshu was walking down the streets of Tectum, looking around. His people finally seemed to be happy. Not entirely, as they all know, there's still a long journey ahead, but happier. They weren't starving or freezing any longer. All of the kids were out on the streets and playing with each other joyfully. They were experimenting with the human-made balls Taruto brought them. All of them stopped for a second while Kisshu were passing them by and gave him a thankful smile. Ha smiled back at them, but deep inside he was still thinking if only he could have done more.

…

When Kisshu, Pai and Taruto returned to The Pit, they had to realize, that not even with the Mew Aquq were they able to change the climate of a whole planet. They had to act quickly. They decided to take the journey back to Earth despite the humans. But they also decided to stay for only a short time, until their people get stronger and they get prepared for a new journey. To avoid confrontation, they created an alternative dimension where they can stay hidden from the humans. There were no other ways.

Back on The Pit, the three scouts told everything to the elders. Everything that they'd found out about the Earth and the Humans, and about what they had been trying to do. The elders agreed with their final decision. They also guessed that exterminating an entire race couldn't be the solution. They must be better than that! And as, according to what Kisshu's team stated, the humans would never accept them, they didn't had much choice. If the humans wouldn't want to share the planet with them, they can't live there. It would end up in pointless wars they didn't want to fight.

Yet, they couldn't stay on The Pit any longer. They had to leave and gain some power to move on. So Kisshu and his friend suggested to create a dimension close to Earth which they can use as a shelter for a while. And after they have repaired their spaceships and gathered enough food and fuel, they would be able to take an even longer journer across the galaxy looking for a new home-planet.

Just before the Cyniclons left for Earth, Kisshu, Pai and Taruto had been elected to be the new leaders. It was obvious that they had risked their lives for their folk, and their people believed in them. They were the ones who lead the Cyniclons back to Earth, and who lifted them out of the sufferings. Three of them became the saviours of the Cyniclons. However, they were wise enought to share the leadership with the elders and ask for their advises as well.

…

Kisshu was climbing up the stairs of the cathedral, when a smaller group of long eared people reached for him.

\- My leader!

\- Kisshu, sir! – they shouted.

Kisshu turned back to them and took a deep breath. It's hard to be a leader. But it's also an honor.

\- What can I help you with? – he asked his people.

\- Not to defy you, sir, but… - a middle aged man started to speak. It was a bit unusual, that the leader was so young, younger than many of his folk.

\- What is it?

\- Are you sure we can not stay here? We just had a long journey from The Pit to Earth. Shouldn't we stay here at least for a few years?

\- It would be nice, but we can not – Kisshu sighed. – This dimension is consuming much of Earth's energy to maintain its existance. If we stay for more than a few more months, than the nature and structure of the planet will be significantly harmed.

\- Is that so?

\- Humans are destroying Earth already. Even though, they might not deserve it, we shouldn't destroy it either.

\- Then why don't we just build a few cities for ourselves on the real surface of the Earth? – an other man asked, who were holding a little girl on his arm. Kisshu felt really bad for these people in his heart, but there was no choice.

\- We can not. The humans took over the Earth, and they're in huge number.

\- As far as I know – the father claimed, - there are still many remote, desert places where no humans live. We could inhabit those areas…

The other people nodded and agreed rapidly.

\- And with our technology it would only take a few weeks to build a city, even inside a desert – Kisshu finished the sentence for them. – That's what me and my partners were debating over for days. But we only realized that it won't work.

\- Why not? – This question was asked by the small girl, sitting on her father's lap.

Kissuh hardly resisted to go all emotional. He really wanted to give the Earth to his people, but he just couldn't do it. He stepped closer to the crowd.

\- Humans are not half as developed as we are. Not only are they ruining their own planet…

\- Which is our planet! – a young guy shouted, disrupting him. Kisshu, although he agreed with him, looked at him meaningfully to preserve his dignity.

\- As I was saying… Not only are they ruining this planet, but they are also warring among themselves. How could we then convince them to share this planet with us, when they haven't even figured out how to share it with each other?

-That's true…

\- Fair enough… - some people replied.

\- But it's just not fair…, sir! – the previous guy said, but now with much more respect towards Kisshu.

\- Indeed – sighed Kisshu. – But the humans are selfish and they would probably fight against us before they even considered to share Earth with us. Either based on hate or fear, they would never accept us and our presence.

\- Than let's fight those bastards!

\- Let's take our planet back!

\- I want us to live on Earth again!

The people went on like this, and Kisshu started to run out of words. This kind of conversation happened between him and his folk every other day. And who would blame them for it? Living in a tiny dimension, facing an uncertain future is just not easily tolerable compared to what they could have living on Earth.

\- Listen…! My brothers and sisters! – he shouted in the end. – Listen!

The crowd seemed to become even more loud. Kisshu didn't know what to do to calm them down, but luckily Pai and Taruto just showed up beside him.

\- Hey, be quiet! It's your leader trying to speak to you! – shouted Taruto towards the crowd. They seemed to chill down a bit, but not entirely until Pai have spoken.

\- Silence! – the grey haired man yelled from the stairs. Now the people went finally silent. They also kneeled down and bowed for their leaders. The presence of the three of them inspired far more respect and humbleness in the Cyniclons than just a single one of them.

\- Even though the humans do everything to be unworthy of this planet, they do not deserve to be eliminated. They have spirits too. They have their families, just like us. Fighting them is not the solution – Kisshu stated.

\- Our ancestors had been born in this planet – Pai added, - but their ancestors were as well. And if they can not see, what we see…

\- That Earth belongs to all of us equally... – Taruto said.

\- Then there is no option left for us but to be the bigger men and leave it to them – Kisshu finished. The people didn't seemed completely convinced, so he added: – It's our interest as well. If we stay, if they find out about our existance…

\- They would try to destroy us – Pai said, - and in that war, both sides would suffer pointless losses.

\- Even if we managed to defeat them, we would only lose – Taruto sighed.

\- We are not on the side of the humans, neither are we trying to defend them! - Kisshu claimed firmly. – We are on the side of LIFE, and warring is definitely our enemy. We are supposed to be more developed than to kill each other like animals do. Or worse: to send our brothers and sisters to die instead of us, for us in a mindless battle! – Pai and Taruto looked proudly at Kisshu, as he talked from his soul. – We care about you, more than any leader could care! So we will not allow any of you to risk your lives without rhyme or reason! You will not fight the humans!

\- That's true! – Taruto agreed.

\- As Kisshu said! – Pai confirmed.

They were a bit afraid that their people would stop trusting them but it didn't happen. As the Cyniclons were wise and developed, they understood. Starting a war just do not worth it, not even for Earth. Their lives shouldn't cost other lives. The folk at last bowed again, then they went on with whatever they were doing before they saw Kisshu and gathered on the main square.

The three leaders than walked into the cathedral and started their daily discussion.

…

Three hours later, outside the secret dimension

Taruto streched his arms and folded them behind his head.

\- It was a cool idea to come out here, Kisshu! – Taru said to his friend while two of them were hovering above the snowy forests and mountaintops of Montana. They were both enjoying the cool fresh air and the sunshine. After the years they spent on The Pit in -40 to -70 (celsius) digree, in the -5 digree of the winter in Montana they felt comfortable even in their usual thin clothing.

\- Indeed. – Kisshu smiled as the wind waved his dark green hair. But soon his face turned a bit sad. – But it would be much cooler, if our people could enjoy this nature as well.

\- That's right – Taruto sighed.

\- But if many of us came here, we would be discovered.

\- Life is such a bitch! – Taru murmured, but then he remembered something else. – Talking about bitches… - Kisshu looked at him suspiciously. – Have you found your kitty cat?

\- Well… - Kisshu slightly smiled and looked at the sky mysteriously.

\- Naaa, Kisshu! Tell me already!

\- She's in New York, playing superhero. And for the record, don't ever use the word „bitch" and her in close context ever again!

\- Alright, naa! You are becoming soo boring! – Taru complained. – Have you stole a kiss from her at least?

\- Not really. I'm not in love with her anymore – Kisshu claimed.

\- Are you not?

\- Do not question me, Taruto! I only wished to find out whether she's still alive.

\- Can I go and find out whether Kikki is still alive? – Taru looked at him with great desire. He's been thinking of the monkey girl since they left The Pit.

\- Fine, go! – Kisshu said while rolling his eyes. – But do not stay for too long!

\- I won't. – Taru grinned at him and disappeared.

\- Children… - Kisshu sighed. Despite Taruto started to look like a man, as he was already 32 (=16) years old, inside he remained the jitterly child he used to be.

…

New York

\- Let's go to Montana! – Zoey screamed as she and her friends from the university got in the minibus they have borrowed for the trip.

\- Yay! – the others shouted.

The minibus rolled out to the road and they couldn't wait until they arrive. „This holiday is gonna be so great!" they guessed.

* * *

*So the Cyniclons arrived two months ago.


	4. Always running into her

In this chapter there will be some sci-fi parts. I only made them up and they're probably unscientific. I just needed some cool sentences. Also I changed one thing: the Cyniclons have been here for two months now.

* * *

 **Always running into her**

Montana, Winter Resort

The first few days of the skiing holiday went really well. The weather was great, not too cold and full of sunshine. Zoey had a chance to do all the things she'd been planning to do during the last semester. She and her friends, Sarah, Haley, Chris and Andy, were outside all day.

In the mornings, they had breakfast together, than headed for the mountains. They slid down all of the slopes, tried every track and ski lift. That was usually while there was daylight. In the evenings, they skated all around the frozen lake, next to their nice cottage at the foot of the mountains. Later they had dinner, and after that, they enjoyed themselves in the sauna or in the hot tub.

And during the nights, when everyone else had already gone to sleep, Zoey slipped out to the forest. She enjoyed running free, like a wildcat, among the snowy trees and under the light of the golden stars and silver moon. She was in her Mew Mew form, but wearing purple coloured tights and a her pink winter jacket. The catwoman outfit would have been to cold by itself. The moonlight gleamed on her her waving, pink hair while the snow was glistening around her.

She really enjoyed these wild nights. Being in the forest, inside the mountains, close to nature. Breathing in the super clean, frosty air. Running a few miles, then climbing on a tall pine tree (ponderosa could reach even 67 meters in height) and looking around the lanscape. The moon usually illuminated everything, so she didn't even need her night vision.

In the night after the third sporty day, the snow wasn't even glittering, it was actually glowing in the moonlight. That made her smile widely. It was just her, standing upon a really high pine looking around, and the nature. The snowy trees, the hills, the night animals wandering around, the soft breeze playing with her hair and the moon with the stars glimmering in the dark sky. It couldn't have been more perfect, until…

She felt something odd, something weird. It was the same type of aura, she felt when she had been around the Cyniclons. Thanks to her magical cat powers, she was able to sense the aura of people and distinguish them. She could identify the aura of a human, a Mew Mew, an animal or of an „alien". She could also tell how many of those auras are in the nearby (how many people are present) and how powerful they are (how strong those peolpe are). She could notice anyone reaching for her as well, and if she knew those people, she could recognize them one by one.

Now, what she felt was shockingly familiar. She hadn't realized it back in NYC, but it was the same feeling. Like someone was watching her. And like that someone was… „No, it can't be!" she got scared. Right at that moment, she perfectly remembered that aura from six years ago. „But it can't be! No way! …Why would Kisshu be here!?" She quickly look around searching for the long-eared guy, but there was no Cyniclon around. At least she didn't see any of them. „My stupid mind is playing with me!" she shook her head. „He's probably back on his planet."

She decided to rush her way back to the cottage, and finally take a sleep. It was around 2 am already. But she couldn't get rid of the feeling anymore, like she did in NYC. Even though, no alien seemed to be around, she couldn't be sure. „What if…?! What if he's indeed here?" Zoey kept on dwelling on this during the way back to her friends. „What would she say to him? Should she even speak to him at all? Is he still in love with her?"

It was so strange, but when thought of love, she actually started to feel some kind of attraction …towards the guy who left six years ago. She never really realized it then, but now as she sensed that aura again… she realized, that it might hadn't only been Kisshu, who'd been having feelings for her. Although, they were supposed to be enemies, she always felt so excited in his presence and not always negatively.

Zoey kept on thinking about him.

Maybe it was his persistence. Not the one he used when desparatly wanted to make her his, but the persistence with which he wanted to obtain the Earth for his people. It was so noble and caring, if she gave it a thought. Maybe it was his humor, the ability to make fun out of the saddest situation. Maybe it was his cunning smile. His laugh. The cool moves he used during the fights. His strength. Not just his powers, but rather his strength of not giving up, even after so much defeats. During the final battle she actually felt like liking him.

„I did like him" she admitted while running between the woods. No one did she ever talked about it, but still. And she felt like she would like him now. If she saw him again, she'd probably tried to make things right between the two of them. but again: Why would he be here? And why is she only admitting this feelings to herself six years after he left?

She looked up at the glowing sky one last time, befor she entered the cottage. „Kisshu! What is going on? Is this really you?..."

…

Montana, Tectum, a few hours earlier

Kisshu and Pai were checking on the reparation and improvement of the spaceships that carried their people to Earth. They were standing outside the ships with the engineers. Taruto still hasn't come back from Japan. His co-leaders were a bit worried about him, but they had other priorities.

\- Nice job! – Pai said to the egineers. – Inhance the efficiency of the quantum field generator with four percent, and we'll be ready to go!

\- Yes, sir!

\- Make it fourteen! – Kisshu claimed decidedly. Pai looked at him in surprise, but when their eyes met, he understood Kisshu's point. - If we want to find a hospitable planet within realizable time, the ships need to be much faster than before!

\- But sir…, that would be nearly impossible – one of the engineers objected.

\- Nearly! – Kisshu emphasized that one word. – But if you raise the frequency of the quantum oscillations by lowering the temperature of the plasma condenser until it reaches the critical level…

\- With time, the walls of the quantum generator would be overheated due to the interference with the high level quantum vibrations – an other engineer stated.

\- Instead of using the metals we found on The Pit – Kisshu suggested, - change the cover of the quantum engine and try using an alloy of tungsten and platinum. These two elements can be found on the Earth in small quantities if you look closely. The new alloy will be three times more resistant than that old one, which contained way too much vanadium. The tungsten raises the melting point of the walls way beyond the temperature the quantum vibrations could induce, and platinum makes it chemically resistant.

The engineers took their time to think about it, but finally agreed with Kisshu's suggestion.

\- Yes, it could work. Thank you, sir! – they said, and walked away to start working on the plans of the new quantum field generator. „The new terminal velocity of the ships will be so much higher" they guessed.

After they disappeared inside the ship, Pai turned to Kisshu with even more suprise than before.

\- What is it, Pai? – Kisshu asked calmly. – Do you think there's an error in my plans?

\- Actually, no. Your suggestions were remarkable.

Kisshu smiled with satisfaction. If Pai says something is remarkable, than it definitely is.

\- So what's the matter?

\- Since when have you become an expert in quantum dynamics and space-drive-system engineering?

\- Since I became interested in the topic – Kisshu sighed with a smile on his face and folded his arms behind his head like it wasn't really a big deal.

\- And when was it? – Pai insisted. He couldn't imagine how his friend, who was always more obsessed with fighting skills and weapons, was able to figure out such great solutions for their drive system problems. - You can not become such an expert in weeks!

\- I really like it when you call me an expert – the green haired guy grinned. – But, to be serious, I've been studying this kinda stuff since I was a child. My grandfather was an engineer too, in case I haven't mentioned it before. He was so passionate about his job that it inspired me to learn more about this field.

\- I had no idea… - Pai sighed while shaking his head. He started to realize how many things he just didn't know about his co-leader.

\- Well, you've never asked... – Kisshu grinned again. Although, thinking of his long gone grandpa made him feel sad, he tried to look jolly. Grandpa wouldn't want him to get lost in his sorrow, that literally no one of his close family made it to Earth. He had no siblings, nor did his parents. Those parents had died just before he went on his scouting mission on Earth, and his grandparents years before. Actually, the only grandparent he knew was his grandpa whom he loved so much. But he would have wanted him to be happy and successful in science, so he continued studying and keeping his head up.

\- I'm sorry your family couldn't make it – Pai placed his right hand on Kusshu's shoulder. It was like he's read his mind.

\- It's not your fault – Kissu claimed. Deep down, it felt so nice having his friend's hand on his shoulder. During the last few months he, Pai and Taruto became really close friends. They actually started to consider each other family. – Besides, I have two brothers now.

Pai knew what he was talking about. He cared about Kisshu and Taruto just as well. Even though, he had a younger sister and Taruto still had his parents, three of them have grown so close lately that they could call each other family.

\- And this brother is very proud of you right now – Pai stated while putting his other hand on Kisshu's shoulder too, and looked into his golden eyes. – You're becoming a true leader. A kind of leader our people need.

\- You too are becoming one – Kisshu replied. He was quite grateful for the praise, otherwise. – And Taruto is developing. It's what I've always wanted. A chance to help my people to live a better life. But it's so hard, trying to please everyone…

\- Heads up! – Pai „commanded". – You're doing great. …Besides, you don't need to please everyone. Being a leader, you rather need to focus on what they NEED and act that way! Sometimes people don't know what they need and want unreasoned things. That's when we step in!

\- You're right, Pai. I only hope to always know what my people need…

\- Don't worry. Three of us will figure it out – Pai looked at him supportively.

Finally, Kisshu put his hands on Pai's shoulders as well. They held each other for a while like that, looking into each other's eyes. Then they parted and Kisshu teleported out of Tectum to breathe some fresh mountain air.

…

Montana, above the mountains

Kisshu streched his limbs and filled his lungs with the fresh air of winter. It was night outside the dimension. The moonlight was glistening on the snow covering the land. A soft breeze played with his hair and clothes. He looked up at the stars and enjoyed their beauty for a while, until… A strange feeling took charge of him. It was the same aura he felt a few days ago *. It belonged to the same person he used to love six years before.

*Thy Cyniclons were able to sense auras just like the Mew Mews. What's more, they were even better at this skill. Especially those who had serious combat training like Kisshu, Pai and Taruto. Besides recognizing the auras of different people, they could easily say what the owner of the aura was feeling or whether that person was sick or healthy. Furthermore, they could steal the spirits of humans, as they did six years ago. However, that ugly thing they were not about to practise again.

„But what is she doing here?" he asked himself. Then looked down and discovered her on a tall pine tree. She was in her Mew form, checking out the landscape. „Why here?" Kisshu shook his head. „Why spending her vacation so far from NYC?" Is there a reason that she chosed the exact same place for her winter holiday where he created the shelter for his folk? „What now?"

He couldn't resist taking a closer look at her. She looked so wild and free, it made him happy too for a moment. But he didn't let himself to be too much distracted. „It would be better to be more cautious from now on!" he thought. „The last thing we need is this kitty to discover our secret city in the nearby!" Nearby… in case we can call an other dimension nearby.

In that moment, he noticed that Zoey was looking for something. „Has she noticed me as well?" To make sure she wouldn't discover him, he teleported himself behind a huge rock not too far away. That's where he watched her as she jumped off the top of that pine and rushed her way home. Something told him that _home_ now means that cute cottage in the valley that he and his friends discovered a few days ago.

Actually, they'd tried to search for a place, to attach their dimension to, where no humans really lived. As it was the end of november they hadn't realized that there had been a winter sport area just one mountain away. Luckily, the humans couldn't sense the forcefield of the alternative dimension, nor could they detect it with any kind of their technology, so they were safe for now.

Kisshu took one more deep breath and teleported himself back into Tectum. Even though, his people were already about to go to sleep, he still had much to do. He wanted to promise himself that he would never try to search for Zoey again risking their secret, but he wasn't sure he would keep that promise. „After all, what trouble a little stalking could cause?"

...


	5. Taruto's first love

**Taruto's first love**

Montana, the fourth day of Zoey's winter vacation

It seemed Zoey's mind had been elsewhere all day. She couldn't really think of anything else but Kisshu and that odd feeling from last night. This distraction went so far that she didn't even notice it when the loud speaker warned the people not to get on any ski lift, or get in any cable car as a huge storm was coming. The electronic voice said that, due to malfunctioning, the lifts wouldn't stop for ten more minutes, but they advised everyone not to use them.

However, Zoey of course hadn't perceived any of this. Her friends slid down on a different slope this time, so they were not there to stop her. She kept on staring into the distance and got in a cabin of a ski lift before anyone had noticed. Even the security hadn't noticed until the cabin was half way to the mountain top. This lift headed to the highest pike, by the way.

She didn't actually noticed that something is wrong, until the upward motion of the cabin stopped a few hundred meters before the final stop of the ski lift. Then she looked around and realized that she was alone in the cabin. That wouldn't have been so strange, but… when she looked out of the windows, she saw that there was no people in the other cabins as well. She didn't get it at first. Glimpsing at her cell phone she ascertained that it was only 4 pm. The lifts and thus the slopes usually were closed by 4:30 pm.

\- Then why have we stopped? – she asked, but knew that no one will answer. She started to be a bit worried and insecure, but tried to push those feelings aside. – This must be some electronic error! – she assumed and laughed at the situation. She had no idea that the cabin wasn't about to start moving until the next morning. Not even mentioning the storm ahead! – The cabin will move on soon! – she guessed.

…

Montana, Tectum

Taruto has just returned from his journey to Japan. His first goal was to find Pai and Kisshu and tell them what happened. It was awesome! After a few minutes of flying around the city, he noticed them hovering high above the main square. He didn't want to waste any more time, so he just teleported himself next to them. They seemed a bit surprised that made Taruto laugh.

\- Hey, wassup guys? – Taru asked with a wide grin on his face. – Have you two swallowed some flies? – he laughed again.

They looked at him with astonishment at first, but then they smiled back at their youngest co-leader, and joined him in laughing.

\- You never change, Taruto! – Pai stated shaking his head and smiling.

\- And… have you found your little monkey? – Kisshu asked with a cunning smile.

That was the moment when Taruto's face went red, and he started to laugh loudly.

\- Well…, actually…. – he tried not to laugh so hard.

\- Well, I guess it's a yes – Pai deduced.

\- An it-was-more-than-just-finding-her yes! – Kisshu claimed grinning at his friends. – Tell us everything! – he ordered to the young boy.

\- Alright, alright! – Taru promised. – After all, that's why I've been looking for you two…

* * *

Tokyo, a few days ago

It took him a while, but he was finally there. Taruto was hovering in the air above the Mew Mew Cafe. He had been so eager about this reunion, but now he's got a bit scared. What if she wouldn't even remember him? It had been six years, after all. Fortunately, he didn't have to hesitate anymore.

\- Taru-Taru! Is that you? – a blonde haired girl asked, looking up at him from the balcony of the Cafe. – How can you be here? – She didn't realized why, but she felt even more liking towards him now than six years ago. Maybe it was because he wasn't a kid anymore. He was the cutest boy she'd ever seen.

\- Kikki?! – Taruto glimpsed her from above. It was her indeed, although, she had changed since then. Her hair was almost the same, also the warm twinkle of her big brown eyes. But she looked so much mature and a bit taller too. – You have grown up – he stated.

\- Do you like it? – she asked with a large smile on her face. She spun around to show him her whole body in her yellow waitress uniform. – And you have grown as well! – she noted.

Taruto couldn't resist getting closer to her anymore. Her kind, warm personality was more engaging than ever. So he landed on the balcony right in front of her. Then he couldn't help but to put his hands above her forehead and measure her height.

\- I'm finally taller than you! – he claimed proudly.

\- Only with a few centimeters! – Kikki laughed joyfully. Taru find her so sweet doing that.

\- You are really pretty today! – he flattered her. He didn't recognize himself. He found it so amusing to tease her back in the days, and now… he would give everything just to be able to flatter her all day.

\- You too are looking great! – she smiled. – But I still don't understand… How can you be here?

\- Isn't that obvious, little monkey? I have travelled light years on a spaceship just to be able to see you again! – He did exaggerated a bit, but that's how it's like when you're falling in love for the first time in your life.

\- Have you really? – she asked with suspicion. - Have you really returned to Earth just to be with me?

\- I wish I had. But I did exaggerate a bit – he admitted. - There had been another reason for my return.

\- What reason? – she wondered. – And are your friends here as well?

\- Not in Japan, but…

\- Hey! Why don't you come inside the Cafe? – she offered. – And we can talk about it over some tea and cake!

\- Cake… - he sighed licking his mouth. – You've got me here! I haven't eaten cake since six years.

\- Then come with me! – she smiled putting her arm around his shoulders, and guided him inwards. – You cannot know but I'm running this amazing place now…, so…

\- Really?! – he glared at her in surprise. They entered the building. – You must have worked hard to earn this right!

\- I did – she smiled. They were walking through the corridors. – And this way we can have any kind or amount of cake we want!

\- I think I'm gonna like it here – he assumed, putting his arm around her shoulders too. Now, it was like they were embracing each other.

…

After many cakes and many cups of tea, they finally started to have a more serious conversation. Firstly, Taruto asked her about her life and she felt so great talking to him that she talked for about three hours.

She told him about how high school was (she finished it a half year ago). She mentioned that the Mew Mews have parted, and she has rarely used her power ever since. She told him that Elliot and Wesley are on a mission to find out more about Earth's, and thus the Cyniclons' past. She talked about her hard work at the Café as well, and she did not miss out her sibling too. She talked so much about her beloved brothers and sister, that finally Taruto had learned all of their names.

\- So you've been working so hard and persistently for years only to be able to bring them up? – he asked with true amazement.

\- They are my family – she smiled. – I would do everything for them.

\- But you were a child yourself… - he said.

\- That didn't stop me from taking care of them.

\- I see. Actually, I get your situation more than you'd think.

\- I believe you, Taru. After all, you were a kid as well when you tried to acquire a whole planet for your people – Kikki remembered.

\- My service didn't end with that. – Taruto looked above and sighed. If only she knew…

\- Why wouldn't you tell me then what happened? – she asked with a kind smile.

\- Fine, but… not here! – he stated. – Let's go outside! People are already whispering mean stuff about my ears.

\- Okay, let' go! – she agreed. – But don't even care about them! They must be thinking that you've come from a cosplay.

\- A cos… what?

Kikki then told him what a cosplay was. After that, they left the Café and walked through the park. They sat down on a bench by the lake. That is where Taruto told Kikki everything as well: The unlivable planet, the there-had-been-no-other-way journey to Earth, the secret city inside the secret dimension and their plans to move on soon.

\- So all of your people are living inside a secret dimension attached to Montana? – she tried to summarize what she's heard about.

\- Yes, but… We won't hurt anyone, I promise!

\- It's alright, Taru-Taru – she smiled warmly at him. – Your people didn't have a choice. And also I trust you!

\- Do you? – he had to make sure. Her understanding meant very much for him.

\- I do.

\- Than you need to promise not to talk anyone about us! – Taruto requested.

\- I promise I will keep your secret! – Kikki smiled. They were staring into each other's eyes for a while. - And… You are a leader now, right?

\- I am. It's not as easy as people think at first, but that's what I got to do for my folk.

\- I understand how you feel – Kikki said. - Isn't your situation similar to mine?

\- What exactly?

\- You had to become a leader to help your people. I had to become the chief of the Café to help my siblings…

\- And both of us had to do so at such an early age – Taruto finished. He got it now. It was thrilling how many similar details they had in their lives. – We haven't even lived yet! – he guessed.

\- You might be right. My siblings, being a Mew Mew, and now a chief… I never really had much time for myself. But I couldn't leave my siblings. They need me and…

\- You don't have to!

\- What are you planning, Taru-Taru? – she asked as she discovered the cunning gleam in his eyes.

\- We should go and do some fun things together! – Taruto suggested looking into her eyes deeply. – Let's finally play with each other!

Kikki first didn't get it, but… Playing together is what she'd always suggested to him instead of fighting. And he remembered… She got so emotional that even a few tears rolled down her face. Taru first misunderstood it.

\- Hey, are you crying? – he put his hand over her back trying to solace her. – What is it? – Kikki just sat there and kept on looking at him with her tearful eyes. – Have I said something wrong?

\- No – she managed to speak at last. – I'm only crying, because… you've made me so happy, Taru-Taru!

\- Does it mean you're up for some fun? – he asked in excitement. – Your siblings can take part as well!

\- Definitely! – Kikki grinned at him happily. – Completely! Absolutely!

They spent five days together and those five days were amazing. Kikki introduced him to her siblings, who really liked him. They played with his long ears and were amazed about the stories he told them about the stars. Heicha especially liked to sit in his lap from time to time. But the one Taruto grown really close to was Kikki, of course.

They went hiking in the mountains, cycling in the city, swimming in the ocean. By the way, the ocean was way too cold at winter, so they jumped out of the water after a few minutes. And they only stayed that long because they were having a who-could-stay-longer-in-the-cold-water competition. Naturally, Taruto was about to win, but Kikki was so desperate that he rather gave up just to save her from catching a cold.

Her siblings were around them most of the time, but he didn't mind. He did not have siblings of his own, and it was a pleasant experience. He helped out at the Cafe as well. People started to recognize him as the long eared cosplay guy who just wouldn't take his fake-ears off. But, it was better than revealing himself to more people. And even besides their busy, crowded schedule, they managed to get closer to each other.

During the final day, Kikki and Taruto actually kissed a few times. And they embraced each other even more frequently. Both of them were happy about it, however, it only made it harder to say goodbye. Taruto really wanted to stay for longer, but he knew, if he stayed any longer, his friends would be worried about him. Also, he was a leader who had to be with his people.

Kikki wanted him to stay as well, but she also understood him. "His people are counting on their leader." If only, she could helped them, but she knew she couldn't do anything useful for the Cyniclons. So they shared a last kiss, hugged each other for a little more and said their goodbyes.

\- I'm really gonna miss you, Taru-Taru! – Kikki said with a few tears on her face.

\- I'm gonna miss you too, little money! – Taruto replied. – Take care of yourself and your siblings!

\- I will. I promise – she smiled with tearful eyes.

Taruto then raised his hand and wiped away some tears from her face.

\- Do not be so sad! – he tried to give her a cheerful smile. – You're gonna be okay and I'm gonna be fine too.

\- But in the other end of the galaxy…

\- I have to go now, Kikki. Be good! – he said and soared into the sky.

He took a last glimpse at her and teleported away. It was better not to make the farewell too long. By the time he'd got back to Tectum, he was only focusing on the good things they'd experienced together. And he couldn't wait to tell his friends that he had finally kissed a girl!

* * *

Montana, now

After Taruto told them the whole story…

\- So you two got along quite well – Kisshu concluded, smiling. But soon his face showed more concern. – But you're aware that we're going to leave in a few months, right? – Taruto sadly nodded his head. – And that we're probably never coming back again?

\- I'm aware! – Taruto answered nervously, perhaps with a bit too much passion. – But I like her so much!

\- So what are you going to do? – Pai asked worriedly.

\- I don't know… - Taruto sighed sadly. Even though, he already said goodbye to her once… He looked up at his friends' faces in despair. – Is there any way for me to stay here with her?

\- We won't stop you, if you decide not to come with us… - Pai said, but it didn't sound like he approved.

\- But if you stay, you'll never see us again. Nor will you see your parents or the others of your kind! – Kisshu declared.

\- I'm a big boy now – Taru claimed. – I guess I could live with that… - That's what he said, but it was obvious he was suffering inside. How could he say goodbye to everyone?

\- You're a leader of the Cyniclons now – Kisshu continued. – Staying here would also mean letting them down. Could you live with THAT?

Taruto stared at his friends for a while. His face became more and more distressed. Kisshu and Pai really started to feel sorry about him, but they needed to hear him answer first.

\- No! No, of course I couldn't! – Taruto exclaimed at last. – That's exactly why I've returned from Tokyo in the first place! I would never betray my people!

\- We know – Pai said firmly and put his hand on Taru's shoulder trying to calm him down.

\- You would never do such thing – Kisshu claimed, putting his hand on Taru's other shoulder. – But, heads up! – he tried to cheer his friend up. – You'll find the right girl for you in the future.

\- But she is right! – Taru disagreed in sorrow. He was starting to cool down, though.

\- Come on! – Pai said. – We'll give you permission to go and see her one last time before we leave! – he promised.

\- That's right! – Kisshu smiled. – You'll be able to play with her one more time.

\- Fine! – Taruto finally agreed with a sulky face. – And I do not need permission to do so! – he stated. – I'm a leader now!

\- A co-leader! – his friends reminded him firmly. But soon they looked at each others' faces and laughed joyfully. Finally, Taruto could cheer up as well. The support of his brothers made him feel truly comfortable.

\- Aaa-and… - Taru turned to Kisshu after a while, - what's up with your kitty girl?

\- Wee-ell… - Kisshu wasn't sure what to say.

\- Hey! – Taru complained. – I told you two the truth, so now it's your turn!

\- Fair enough! – Pai agreed. – So, Kisshu! Have you seen her recently?

\- I did, okay! – Kisshu admitted. – But it was by accident!

\- Oh, was it? – Taru grinned.

\- Yes, it was! – Kisshu replied. – I was just about to breathe some fresh air, outside this dimension, when I saw her standing on a tall ponderosa pine.

\- What was she doing there? – Pai asked with suspicion. – Didn't you tell us that she was living in New York?

\- I did. – Kisshu sighed. – She must be on a winter vacation…

\- How convenient, isn't it? – Taruto asked meaningly. – She's chosen the exact same place for her winter vacation our secret dimension is attached to!

\- It's kinda suspicious, isn't it, Kisshu? – Pai asked.

\- You tell me, Pai?! What do you guys think was my first thought when I noticed her last night?!

\- Feels like it couldn't be a coincidence! – Taru assumed.

\- What if the Mew Mews have found about our secret city? – Pai said worriedly. – They'd probably wish to fight us again.

\- It couldn't be the case! – Taru objected. – Kikki didn't seem like she'd known anything until I told her. And she wasn't about to do anything against us after that.

\- But she isn't the only Mew Mew, is she? – Pai highlighted the point. – And what's about their annoying bosses, Wesley and Elliot? You told us that, according to Kikki, they went on a mission trying to unravel the Cyniclons' past!

\- Do you guys think… – Kisshu looked at them incredulously, - that Zoey came here because her ex-bosses have found our secret dimension, and they're trying to destroy us, again?

\- I'm not sure… - Pai shrugged.

\- But we cannot reject the possibility – Taruto said. – So perhaps, you should go and check the truth out!

Kisshu kept on thinking for a while, but then he looked up at them with determination. At least, this way he would have a good reason to spy on her. After he decided about this, passion gleamed in his golden eyes.

\- That's exactly what I'm going to do! – he claimed. – I will go and find out whatever this kitty has to hide! And you can be damn sure no human will ever touch this dimension, neither our people inside it! – Saying this, he and the others looked down on the city below them. People were moving on the streets like busy ants. – We shall be safe here! – Kisshu concluded.

Pai and Taruto nodded in agreement.

…

To be continued…


	6. Inside the storm

**Inside the storm**

Montana, in the mountains

The snow storm was raging all over the mountains. Zoey was becoming more and more nervous inside the cabin. That stupid lift was halting now for 40 minutes, and wasn't likely to continue moving soon. It was almost 5 pm, the Sun had set minutes ago. It was getting darker and a strong wind was pushing the cabin back and forth.

Looking out the windows in despair, she learned that she was swinging 50 meters above rocks and a steep mountain wall. If this cabin had fallen down, it would first have been smashed on the rock then shattered rolling down the hill. „There's no way I would survive that" she deduced.

She tried to call for help of course, but there was no signal, so she just threw the phone away angrily. She couldn't understand why a rescue team was not coming for her. What she couldn't know is that a rescue team did try to reach for her. However, due to the strong snow storm the snowmobiles were trapped miles away in the snow, and the helicopters couldn't fly in such a wind. They then decided to wait until the storm calms down.

But the storm wasn't about to calm down, instead it got worse. By 5:30 pm the wind was carrying so much snow and ice, that she could see nothing but a swirling white mess around the cabin. Also it got dark so it was rather a grey mess. The cabin now was swinging into every possible direction, and she became more worried about the possibility of it coming off the cable. Bigger pieces of icy were knocking on the cabin windows and they were quite likely to break in.

\- I can't believe it! – she screamed in fear. – I'm going to die in a stupid ski cabin!

It was also very cold inside the cabin. She could see her own breath crystallizing while breathing out. She pulled the pink ski jacket tighter around her. Breathed on her gloves and tried to warm up her frozen fingers. Her hands and feet were so cold it already caused her pain.

She could have naturally, use her Mew Mew power to break out, but it wouldn't be a good idea. First, the strawberry bell wouldn't only break out the windows, it would promote the plump of the cabin. Even if she managed to jump out of the cabin before it crashes into the ground, would she survive the rocks and the steep hillside? And assuming that she would, there is still a frosty storm raging outside. She couldn't ski or run back to the cottage. It was like 12 kilometers away and also the wind would have held her up until she had frozen to death. There seemed to be no way out.

\- I must stay inside this cabin until the storm passes – she said to herself in distress.

However, another 30 minutes later the wind and the ice it was carrying were pushing and hitting the cabin so much, it was likely to fall down in minutes.

\- I have no choice! I have to transform, broke the windows and jump out as fast as I can. I deal with the cold and the height later! – she decided. – Mew Mew pendant, metamorphosis… ! – She just realized that she didn't even have her pendant with her. – No way! – she screamed. – What am I going to do now?!

She was about to lose her sanity. The rumble of the storm, the grayish darkness, the cold and the fear of dying drove her crazy. Also, she was all alone in this trouble. She tried to break out one of the windows with her fists and feet. She kept on hitting and kicking the plastic glass hard, but it only ruptured.

Her cat ears and tail popped out of anger, but without the pendant she was only three times stronger than a man and these windows seemed to be designed to endure great force. She screamed and shouted for help as well, but no one answered. After two minutes, her hands and feet were hurting so much she had to stop. She sat back on the seats of the cabin as it continued to strongly swing from side to side.

Tears flooded her brown eyes and rolled down her face. She put her wounded hands over her cat ears, crouched on the seats and started to cry. "This is the end" she thought. Her hands were hurting intensively, she couldn't even feel her feet because of the cold, and the whole cabin was about to fall down. "So much for getting married and having kids" – she sighed quietly.

…

* * *

Montana, Winter Resort, 40 minutes earlier

It was already dark in Montana, so Kisshu teleported himself right above the cottage which he thought Zoey was staying in. He wasn't planning to hover above it for any longer, as there was a vast storm raging all around the land and mountains. It made really hard for him to stay in position, so he descended to the ground. From the first time since they arrived to Earth, he started to feel cold. He didn't let that feeling hinder him, though.

He carefully beetled to one of the windows and looked inside, but he didn't see Zoey at all. Soon he checked every window, but no signs of Zoey as well. "Where could she be?" he asked himself. "In such a wild storm she shouldn't be anywhere else but inside a shelter!" Even if there was a chance that the Mews were about to oppose the Cyiclons, he wouldn't wish for her to get hurt. So he kept on trying for figure out where she was.

Having better hearing than humans, he could hear everything that happened inside the house. Listening to Zoey's friends for a few minutes soon paid off. By then, he'd already learnt all the names of her friends.

…

Inside the cottage

\- Hey! Have you heard anything of Zoey? – Haley asked the others. – She hasn't contacted us since we parted on that mountain top this afternoon. I tried to call her, but she can't be reached by phone.

\- You don't think she's got hurt and is still out there, do you? – Chris got worried.

\- She didn't get hurt on that slope – Andy said, showing them the screen of his cell phone. – She wrote, 20 minutes after we parted, that she'd nailed it and was about to go on another ride!

\- But alone again? – Haley asked.

\- And when did you get this text? – Sarah asked Andy.

\- A bit before 4 pm – he answered shrugging his shoulders.

\- Wasn't it the time, when the loud speakers warned everyone, not to get on any ski lift anymore? – Sarah asked the others.

\- It was – Chris replied. - …But, do you think she got on a lift despite it?

\- Well…, Zoey has always been someone who liked breaking the rules – Andy said.

\- Or rather she was mostly too busy or distracted to care about the rules – Sarah claimed.

\- But she couldn't be so stupid to risk getting stuck in a cabin during the storm! – Chris assumed.

\- I don't know guys – Haley said, - but she seemed so distracted all day, she wasn't present at all. What if she didn't notice the warning?

\- It would be so typically her – Andy said. – So what now? If she can't be reached by phone, that's one more proof that she's in the mountains. That's where the signals are usually too weak to make a call…

\- In this storm, stuck in a ski lift… She must be scared to death – Sarah sighed.

\- We must call a rescue team! – Chris suggested.

...

That was quite enough for Kisshu. "If she was indeed so stupid to get stuck inside a cabin of a ski lift, the rescue team won't make it there in time. The wind is too strong and the cold is growing" he thought.

\- It'll be better if I go and search for her! – So he soared from the ground and teleported away.

* * *

Montana, in the mountains

It took him a while to check every slope and ski lift, but he was finally about to find her. At least he was checking out the last section of the last ski lift cable. If he wouldn't find her there, then she must be elsewhere. But she was there.

Hovering above the cables of the lift, Kisshu finally sensed the aura of her. After a few more meters, he also saw her in a cabin 30 meters from him. He had great vision, so even in such a dense storm he could recognize her face. "But…, what is she doing?!"

He realized that Zoey was desperately trying to break out the windows of the cabin. "Has she gone insane?!" he thought. "That cabin was already swinging heavily. She will make it fall down! But even if she managed to get out before it crashes… She wouldn't survive such a fall, not even in her Mew Mew form. She would be shattered on the rock of the mountainside."

Kisshu saw that Zoey finished the uphill struggle and stepped back from the window. He was sure she's feeling very uncomfortable right now. She's probably afraid that she'll die, and with good reason. Being previous enemies or not, he couldn't just hovered there and do nothing anymore. He made up his mind and teleported into the cabin she was trapped inside.

After all, Zoey saved all of them in the Battle six years ago. This way they're gonna be even.

…

Zoey was about to sink deep down in the ocean of despair when she sensed the strange but familiar aura from yesterday. It was more intense than ever, but she refused to stop crying and did not look up at first. She thought she was hallucinating as a result of stress.

When Kisshu appeared inside, he saw that Zoey was crying hard crouched on the seats. Because of her tears, she didn't even notice that it was actually him until he spoke to her.

\- What's the matter, kitty cat? – he asked with his usual, cunning smile on his face. Deep inside, he felt kinda sorry for the girl, though. – Have some ugly people locked you up in this cabin?

Zoey slowly raised her look upon him. Her eyes were full of tears and she couldn't even believe what she saw.

\- Kisshu…?! – she sniffed when trying to talk. – I must be hallucinating… - she guessed as she still found it hard to comprehend. Despite everything that she felt recently… "How is it possible?!"

\- Going for a ride despite all the warning was very irresponsible of you, don't you think? – Kisshu asked on a critical but yet playful tone. Even though he was concerned about her, he just couldn't stop teasing her again. Like some things just never change.

\- So it's… you… - she said trying to stop the tears. – Is this really you? Kisshu?

"What is wrong with this girl?" he thought. It's obvious that it's him!

\- Did you even listen to what I just said?! – he asked a bit more intensely. – It was truly foolish of you to get in this cabin!

\- Why? – Zoey asked. She painfully sighed and her eyes were full of incomprehension. – Why are you here?

Kisshu really started to pity her, but he would have liked to lecture her first.

\- Why have you got in this stupid cabin?! – he asked angrily. – Did you want to die?!

That was the point where Zoey's melancholy and the haziness of her mind have finally disappeared. She was now completely aware of the situation, only haven't quite understand how it is possible that he's here.

\- Just who do you think you are?! – She stood up angrily, wiping down the rest of the tears from her face. She gazed into his eyes with fire. – Do you think you're just simply allowed to teleport into every single cabin you chose and insult people inside it?!

Kisshu, seeing her spirit returned, grinned at her tellingly.

\- I haven't came to insult you, little kitty – he claimed, looking cunningly at her black cat ears during the word _kitty_.

\- So why have you came then? – Zoey asked defiantly. Despite that deep inside she did not consider him her enemy and in her heart his presence made her feel so much better, she couldn't help some old instincts breaking out. – To kill me?

\- If it wasn't clear enough for you after all I have said… - Kisshu said. – If I wanted you to die, I should've only stayed out of this and done nothing!

\- So you came to…?

\- I can leave, if you wish – he offered stretching out his arms. In that moment the cabin shook and then started to swing down from the cable. – So, what shall it be, kitty?

\- Don't go! – Zoey screamed while she tried to balance herself in the shaking cabin. She didn't get it how Kisshu was able to stand so firm.

\- Should I stay instead? – Kisshu asked, moving closer to her. A few moments later, his face was only 10 centimeters from hers. – I always knew that you liked me, kitty.

He didn't even know why he's still flirting with her. He guessed it was an old habit taking over. He, just for no reason, enjoyed playing with her again. However, Zoey managed to surprise him with her next answer. He was counting on some witty quip, but that wasn't what he got.

\- Actually… - she started uncertainly, - I think I did…

She looked up at Kisshu's eyes only to realize that he was just as much surprised about what she'd just said as herself.

\- Did you really? – he asked. That was unexpected. He wasn't even sure how to react, so he stepped a few steps back. – Or you're just playing with me?

The cabin trembled and they heard the cables giving in. Zoey truly wanted to change the subject.

\- Are you gonna help me or not?! – she asked nervously. – Or you enjoy this stupid talk even more than some actual action?

\- To be honest… - Kisshu smiled at her, not caring about the worsening circumstances too much. – I always liked our short but passionate disputes.

\- For how long are you going to watch me suffer?! – she screamed when the cabin gave a cracking sound.

\- It seem like.. – he said taking a few steps towards her again, - some people just cannot change. – He stepped beside her that gave her chills. – What do you think? – he whispered into her large, black ears.

Zoey didn't really got the chance to answer that question, as that was the moment when the cable finally gave in. After a loud, cracking noise and a second of weightlessness, the cabin started to fall. By that time, they hadn't been there. Just before the cable broke away, Kisshu had embraced her, lifted her up in bridal style and teleported them out of the cabin.

They were hovering above the ski lift. They watched as the cabin falls down and smashes into pieces on the rock below them. That's when Zoey finally realized what happened. Her face became red when she became more aware of the situation. She was hovering 40 meters above the ground… and she was in Kisshu's arms. She looked upon his face in surprise.

\- Have you been surprised, kitty? – he asked with a smile on his face. He didn't even give her a chance to answer, as it was obvious. Although Zoey almost actually asked him to help her, she was yet surprised by the fact that he indeed did it.

He teleported them to the ground in the nearby, where the surface was more flat, and put her down to stand on her own feet.

\- So…, you're gonna be fine from now on, right? – he asked cunningly, and pretended an intention to leave.

Zoey didn't want to believe her own ears.

\- Do you really want to leave me here?!

\- Is there a problem with it? – Kisshu grinned.

\- There's a major storm raging around us, so yes! There is a major problem with it!

\- But not my problem… - he claimed.

\- With this effort, you could have left me inside the cabin just as well! – Zoey growled. - Cause if you leave me here, I'll probably freeze to death 'till tomorrow.

\- Will you?

\- I should have known that you only wanted me to suff…

\- Easy, kitty! I was only kidding with you. Don't worry! – ha said warmly. After that he took hold of her once again, and teleported themselves back to the porch of the cottage.

…

Montana, Winter Resort

He placed her on the decking of the porch and held her until she found her balance after the teleportation. That was when he realized that her hands were bleeding, as her pink gloves turned all red. So when he let her body go, he grabbed her wrists instead.

\- What is it? – Zoey wondered.

Kisshu took off her gloves and checked out her wounds and bruises. They weren't too serious, but…

\- Oh, my! – he sighed when he felt how cold her hands were. – Your hands are freezing!

\- Like I wouldn't know… - Zoey shook her head.

\- Make sure you treat these wound properly – Kisshu told her firmly, still holding her hands. The concern within his eyes surprised Zoey again.

\- Well… so… I will! – she promised at last.

\- And then just lie down close to the fireplace like cats do! – Kisshu suggested with a playful grin. – You need to warm up!

\- I will – she promised with a smile. – But talking about warming up… How come you don't freeze to death in these thin clothes? – She asked staring at his usual black and brown clothing.

\- If you spent decades on a planet with the average temperature of minus 40 degree* like I did, you would learn to endure cold – he answered putting his hand on his hips.

First she felt really bad about his past, but then something else hit her.

– I should be thanking you!

\- Yeah, you really should – he smiled. – After all, I've just returned to Earth from light years away and all I'm doing is saving my ex-enemy.

\- It was one time!

\- Still…

\- And ex-enemy?

\- Is that incorrect? – Kisshu grinned cunningly.

\- No! No no no no no no no! – she shouted promptly. The last thing she wanted was to make him her enemy again.

\- Fine then. So now you can show me your gratitude!

Zoey first wasn't sure about it, but then she made up her mind and reached for his mouth. Their lips were only a few centimeters away, when…

"What is this girl doing?" Kisshu asked himself. "I shouldn't be doing this! This relationship has no future!" So instead of accepting the kiss, he grabbed her shoulders to keep the distance between them, and stepped back.

Zoey was stunned. Her cheeks were cherry red when she looked up at him.

\- What is it? – she asked uncomprehendingly.

\- A _Thank you!_ would have been enough! – Kisshu stated, a bit more coldly than how he planned.

\- But… Isn't kissing me what you've always wanted?

\- That was six years ago – he said. – Things have changed since then.

\- Why have you returned? – she turned back to the other topic. – Do you want to conquer Earth again?

\- I should be the one, asking you the questions! – he replied. – But postpone it for later! You need to rest.

\- But… Kisshu!

\- I don't want anything bad for this planet or for the humans – he sighed. – And I'm not going to be staying for long. - He ascended a few meters from the decking. - Bye-bye kitty cat. I gotta go now!

\- Wait! Kisshu! – Zoey screamed. - What does all of this mean?!

\- Take better care of yourself next time! – he ordered. – I won't always be here to save you, Zoey.

\- But…. – He soared higher and was about to teleport, when she shouted even louder. – WAIT!

He stopped to check out what she wanted to say so badly.

\- Thank you, Kisshu – she said with true gratitude on her face.

Kisshu then took a deep breath, gave her one last smile, and disappeared into the storm.

…

To be countiued…

* * *

*I usually use the SI's metric system: **Celsius degree** , meters and kilograms. I might mention miles a few times, but that's all.


	7. After the storm

Okay, I explain it again, just to make it clear. Sorry for the confusion! In my mother tongue we use these:

"To explain what someone thought"

\- To show what someone said/says. – Something like did they yell, cry, laugh … – And the character continues speaking.

I know I could write the dialogs in the English way, but that would really confuse me while writing. I'm used to these dialogs, like:

\- How are you?

\- Fine. You?

Also, thank you for the reviews! Every following review will be appreciated as well!

* * *

 **After the storm**

Montana, Tectum

Kisshu took a deep breath before he flew back to his friends to talk about what happened. He was more than sure that Taruto and Pai were inside the cathedral discussing some significant issues, so he descended to the marble stairs. He climbed the rest of the stairs and walked into the building. The great hall inside it amazed him as always.

\- Kisshu! – Taruto shouted as he noticed his friend. He and Pai were standing by the large round table in the center of the assembly hall.

\- I hope you're bringing good news! – Pai added.

Kisshu rushed his few last steps towards them.

\- It depends on what you mean by good – he sighed.

\- What happened, Kisshu? – Taruto asked curiously. – Tell us!

Pai nodded to show he agrees with Taruto.

\- The good news is… - Kisshu started, - that I managed to save her life. As she was trapped inside a cabin of a ski lift while a major storm was raging outside.

\- So by good news you meant foolishly revealing yourself to her?! – Pai asked critically.

\- The cabin was about to fall down and in the end it did. It would have crushed her to death – Kisshu explained.

\- It would have been one less problem for us to worry about – Pai shrugged.

\- Come on, Pai! – Taruto shouted, hitting Pai's shoulder with his fist. – Don't be so heartless!

Kisshu looked at Taru with gratitude for his support, but Pai only took a deep breath to indicate his disagreement.

\- You two spend too much time on humans recently! – Pai claimed.

Taru and Kisshu first looked at him in anger, but then they started to understand.

\- Not that much… – Taruto sighed.

\- I guess you're right – Kisshu added. – But I won't regret saving her!

Pai nodded in acceptance.

\- Have you found out her true intentions at least? Now, that she knows about you, you could have directly asked her instead of spying on her!

Kisshu shook his head tiredly.

\- I could have indeed, but she wasn't in the right condition for debriefing. She was hurt and freezing.

\- So when are you going to debrief her? – Taruto asked.

\- Tomorrow, maybe. But she didn't seem like someone who knew a thing. She didn't even recognize me at first!

\- That's not enough evidence! – Pai stated firmly. – You need to make sure, that she's not planning anything that could endanger us!

Kisshu sighed deeply as he looked at Taruto for backup.

\- I have to agree with Pai in this! We need to know what she knows! – Taru said. – And you need to make her promise you not to tell anyone about us!

\- But don't waste time on anything else! – Pai ordered. – Just question her and then make her swear to remain silent about us!

\- Fine, fine! I will – Kisshu promised. – I ensure you that she won't ever harm us!

\- I guess she wouldn't harm us anyway – Taruto supposed, as he put his hand on Kisshu's shoulder. – But why do you feel so grumpy about seeing her again? Don't you enjoy the time that you can spend with her?

\- You see that's where the problems begin! – Pai stared down on them in disapproval. – That cat girl took away his sanity once before! As far as I'm concerned… – Pai placed his hand on Kisshu's other shoulder with firmness. – I couldn't agree more with your unenthusiastic attitude to see her again. It's better, if you keep your mind clear this time! That's why I advised not to spend much time with her.

\- You're both right, my brothers – Kisshu finally stated. – I know she wasn't about to harm any of us – he said looking at Taruto. – And I will make sure that she'll keep our secret as well – he turned to Pai. – And I won't let her distract me again! – he promised.

Taru and Pai tightened their hold of his shoulders and looked at him in satisfaction. The only one who wasn't satisfied was Kisshu himself. Even though he pretended not to feel anything for Zoey, or that he won't fall in love with her again… He wasn't so sure about it. In a different way, than six years ago, but he felt attracted to her again. But, as he thought before, this relationship between them would have no future. So he kept on denying his true feelings.

…

Montana, Winter Resort,

Zoey took a deep breath and entered the cottage. Her friends stared at her in surprise. That was what she'd been counting on.

\- Zoey, what happened?! – Haley asked.

\- Where were you?! – Chris added.

\- Why is blood on your gloves? – Sarah noticed.

\- Are you okay? – Andy asked.

\- Well, I… - Zoey tried to make something up, but her voice faded as she shivered.

\- Oh my God, you're shaking! – Haley shouted, and helped Zoey to take off her coat and boots. Andy brought a blanket and they wrapped Zoey in it as she sat down by the fireplace. She sat in an armchair, crouched like a cat. She even let a 'meow' out, as she started to warm up.

\- Thanks guys, you're the best! – Zoey sighed. Soon Sarah give her a cup of warm tea. – Thanks! – she repeated and took a sip of the tea. – It's delicious!

\- So… Would you tell me what happened? – Chris demanded as he and her other friends looked at her with curiosity.

\- Well… – Zoey started trying hard to make up a good lie. Like, it would be stupid to tell them the truth about Kisshu. And if she cannot talk about Kisshu, then it would be hard to explain how she escaped from the ski lift. So she needs to hide everything about the truth. – You know…

\- Have you trapped inside a cabin of a ski lift? – Haley asked directly. Zoey almost had her ears popped out, but she controlled her nervousness.

\- No, I haven't! – she managed to deny at last. – But it almost happened! – she said, trying to say something close to the truth. – I might haven't noticed the warning about the storm in time…

\- Zoey… So typical! – Andy shook his head.

\- But the lifts stopped seconds after I had arrived at the peak I had been heading to…

\- So you were trapped on a peak of a mountain while a storm was coming?! – Chris asked.

\- Then what? – Sarah asked suspiciously. – Don't tell me you slid down the slope in such a storm!

\- Well, I did – Zoey lied.

\- On your own?! In such a storm?! – they all shouted.

\- Thing is… I was halfway to the ski center, when the storm became too strong, and I got really scared… - Zoey explained. This was a half truth, as she was indeed scared.

\- And?!

\- You won't believe me, but… When I was panicking in the middle of the ski course, I ran into an old acquaintance…

\- How? Someone else was as stupid to ignore the warning as you were? – Andy asked.

\- Andy! Don't be rude! – Sarah told him off.

\- It seems he was – Zoey responded. – And, to be correct, I should say, he ran into me. He saw me standing in the middle of the slope in fear, and he slid to me. Then he helped me to make it to the end of the slope, and we went into a café in the ski center to warm up.

\- You seemed quite frozen when you arrived – Haley said.

\- Yes, because the center is still 600 meters from our cottage, and I had to walk home in a huge storm – Zoey lied and took some more sips from the tea. Her friends seemed to be convinced.

\- And who was this guy? – Chris asked.

\- An old acquaintance, as I said. I first met him in Tokyo about seven years ago – Zoey replied, and it wasn't even a lie.

\- What's his name? – Sarah asked. Zoey did not want to answer first, but she decided, it would be too suspicious if she didn't reply a few questions at least.

\- Kisshu … Clon…

\- Kisshu Clon? That's a weird name – Sarah shrugged. – But fine…

\- Do you like him? Or did you like him in the past? – Haley asked.

\- Well – Zoey's cheeks became cherry red.

\- I guess she definitely like him now – Sarah said, - as he's just saved her.

\- That's true – Zoey sighed, as she thought of Kisshu with gratitude.

\- If he's such a hero – Andy mentioned, - then why hasn't he accompanied you home?

\- And you still haven't explained what happened to your hands? – Chris asked. He was the only one, who noticed that Zoey's wounds still haven't been treated. He put out the first aid box and started to clean her wounds.

\- Auu! – Zoey sighed in pain as the alcohol first touched her skin. But then she looked down on Chris, who was sitting next to the armchair, with gratitude. – Thanks Chris.

\- No problem – he responded and continued to clean her wounds. – But you could finally answer!

\- Fine – Zoey said. – My hands are wounded as I slipped on the stairs of the ski café and hit them trying to ease the fall.

\- Typical – Sarah sighed and shook her head.

\- You are mean, guys! – Zoey growled, but then she added: - And Kisshu couldn't come with me, as his accommodation was in the other direction, and I also asked him not to walk with me in such a major storm!

\- Well, that's understandable – Haley shrugged and so did the others. – You messed up again, Zoey! – she added, but with a playful smile.

\- You know me, guys! – Zoey finally managed to smile. – My middle name is Murphy!

\- Absolutely! – Chris agreed, when he finished with her wounds. – It wouldn't be you, otherwise!

\- But watch out better next time! – Andy advised.

\- I will – Zoey promised.

Later, they had dinner and they went to sleep. It seemed that Andy, Chris, Haley and Sarah were about to forget the whole story.

Zoey first found it hard to sleep. She was thinking of Kisshu, and how she had felt about him. First, she had been relieved by his presence, but that was something she would never tell him. Then she had been pissed of by him, as always back in the days. However, there was something different with him now. Or rather, there was something different with her. She had felt so pleasant in his presence, deep down he had calmed her down. Now, thinking of the last events, she really started to like him, more then she had been counting on.

…

Montana, Winter Resort, the next morning

Zoey woke up with new enthusiasm. She decided to search for Kisshu, if it was even possible, and ask him some questions that had been bothering her since last afternoon. "Like, what was he even doing there? And what were his plans? And, maybe… Does he have a girlfriend?" Not like she wanted to date him… She was only curious.

But the morning came with some unexpected news.

\- Hey, did you see the news?! – Haley asked the others as they gathered around the wooden table.

\- What news? – Andy asked.

\- One of the ski lifts was damaged last night – Haley said, showing the others a picture on her tablet. – It's the lift that leads to the highest peak. The cable was damaged during the storm and a few cabins fell down. Most of them crushed on the rocks of the hillside.

\- Wow. That storm was rough indeed! – Chris noted.

Zoey took a deep breath. "And if you guys knew…!"

\- Hey, Zoey! – Andy said. – How lucky that you didn't chose that ski lift!

\- Yeah, that definitely wouldn't reach its destination in such short time, and you would have been trapped – Chris added.

\- Just as we supposed last day – Haley said.

\- Yes… - Zoey said stroking her head. – Guess I was really lucky yesterday – she lied.

\- It seems, we won't be able to use that lift until the rest of our holiday – Sarah concluded. – After all, it's the fifth day and it will probably not be finished in five days.*

 _(*Zoey and her friends had a 9-day ski pass. They arrived one day before its validity, and leaving the day after the 9th. So, in conclusion, they spend 9 days and two half days in Montana. By fifth day, Sarah meant the fifth day they were about to ski.)_

\- Yes, we only have five days left to ski involving today – Andy added.

\- So, what are we waiting for! Let's eat and then go! – Haley suggested.

…

They soon left for the slopes. The storm has passed and the sky was blue with only a few white clouds drifting away. Despite the nice weather, Zoey refused to go this day, and her friends understood. She had hell of a slid last day, as far as they knew. So they left and Zoey stayed at the cottage.

She spent hours with thinking about Kisshu and what happened. Later she went skating and had lunch. But it all wasn't enough to finally come to terms with everything that happened to her. So she wrote a note to her friends, and around 3 pm she went for a walk. She was heading into the woods far from the ski center, like she did in the previous days. She was in her Mew Mew form of course.

She had been running around the snowy forest for like two hours. It was already dark outside, when she stopped at the high ponderosa which she climbed on two days ago. That wass where she sensed Kisshu's aura. She could only hope that he would show up, but still, she sat down on a fallen tree trunk close to the ponderosa pine. Her intuition was proven to be right.

…

Montana, in the mountains, a few minutes later…

Kisshu didn't want to wait for too long before debriefing Zoey, so he decided to look for her the next day. He didn't want to be seen by the humans, thus he only teleported out Tectum when he knew the Sun had already set in the human world. He didn't know where to look for Zoey for sure, but he relied on his intuition, and flew to the high tree on which he saw her standing two days ago.

He didn't have to be disappointed. The pink haired, cat-eared girl was sitting on a log next to the ponderosa pine. She was wearing winter clothing with a hat and scarf, but he recognized her anyway. Also, her cat ears couldn't been covered fully by her red hat, so it wasn't too hard. He decided to debrief her quickly, and try not to fall in love with her again.

He descended to the snowy ground, quietly and behind her back. He wanted to prank her first, just for fun.

…

\- Hey, kitty! What's up? – he said leaning close to her ear. Zoey of course was thrilled and jumped up right away. She turned to him with fright and anger.

\- Kisshu! – she shouted angrily, as the Cyniclon only gave her a grin. – Did you have to do this?!

\- Uh, aren't you scared, kitty? – he asked with a cunning smile. He couldn't help enjoying pissing her off.

\- You were right, some people just never change! – she claimed nervously. Although, deep inside, she was rather excited.

\- I'd like to correct that statement! – Kisshu said. – It's more like, some habits never change. But I have changed since then.

\- Well, I have changed too! – Zoey stated. – I'm not the little girl you can play with, anymore!

\- I see – he sighed as his voice became more serious. – Also I haven't come to play with you.

\- Like I would believe you! – she disagreed, but she did realize the change in his tone. – Then why have you come?! Why are you here, at all?! – she asked finally what she had been dwelling on all day.

\- I've come to debrief you – Kisshu explained, and pointed at the trunk with his left hand. – Sit down, please!

\- What?! – Zoey shouted. – No! – Kisshu frowned. – I meant... – she added. - What are you doing here, on Earth!

\- The exact reason of my visit is to find out how much you know about things like this. It would be stupid to tell you the very information which I'd like to make sure you don't know!

\- Well, I don't know anything and it's starting to drive me crazy! – Zoey complained. – What do you think made me so distracted last day that I got in that stupid cabin despite the warning?!

\- I have definitely no idea! – Kisshu stretched his arms to demonstrate it. – But it would be great to know, why you have been so suicidal!

\- I wasn't suicidal! I had been thinking of YOU all day, and because of it I couldn't focus on anything else! So, after all, it was the least from you to save me, as if it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't have stepped inside that stupid cabin at all!

Kisshu first looked at her in surprise, then he seemed to be relieved. "At least she wasn't suicidal. …But…" His face turned a bit emotional.

\- You… had been thinking of ME? – he asked, finding it hard to believe.

\- Oh, just don't be so touched! – Zoey replied defiantly. – It was because I sensed your stupid aura in New York, and then two days ago while standing on this tree – she pointed at the ponderosa pine. – It was so disturbing, and I couldn't imagine what you were doing here! And for the record, I wasn't even sure that is was you, as you never showed yourself! You jerk! Why were you spying on me?!

\- Well – Kisshu didn't want to piss her off much more. Also, despite the anger in her voice, he felt that Zoey was rather uncomprehending than mad. And she had every right to be so. – I'm sorry to distress you – he said on a rather kind than serious voice.

\- Sorry, huh?!

\- In New York I only wanted to find out how it was going for you. After all, it had been six years… And I didn't think that you would sense me.

\- Well, I did.

\- I didn't want anything else from you.

\- Then why did you follow me to Montana?! And what are you doing on this planet, again?!

\- It was an accident that I saw you two days ago – Kisshu replied, trying to avoid the other question. – I had no idea that you were here on vacation.

\- Well, let's suppose that you're saying the truth…

\- I am!

\- You're still avoiding my other question! – Zoey insisted. – Why…?! – she couldn't finished as he put his finger on her mouth.

\- Sshhh. Let me ask the questions finally! – he commanded. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down to the trunk. – Sit!

\- But…!

\- Why have you come here, to Montana?

…

To be continued…

* * *

Merry Christmas Everyone!


	8. What is the truth?

**What is the truth?**

Montana, in the mountains,

\- Why have you come here, to Montana? – Kisshu asked.

\- What kind of question is that?! – Zoey growled, then sighed. – Like it wasn't obvious, anyway. I wanted to ski with my friends.

\- But why have you chosen this place?

\- I don't know… Chris suggested…

\- Does he know anything about the Cyniclons?!

\- How would he?! I haven't said anyone anything about the Cyniclons or about the Mew Mews, ever! – Zoey stated. - The only people who knew about it were the other Mews, Eliot and Wesley and they remained silent as well. …But… Why is it so important for you? Why have you come back…?!

\- I'm still the one asking! – Kisshu exclaimed. – Had any of you noticed that we were back, before you felt me?

\- What?! So it's not only you…

\- Damn it! – Kisshu hissed. – How can I be such an idiot?!

\- Kisshu! What is going on?!

\- Still! Answer the question!

Zoey did not want to, as she became more and more doubtful, but Kisshu's voice was so strict that she couldn't defy him.

\- No. As far as I'm concerned, I didn't know. And I haven't contacted the others for months. …But would you finally tell me…!

\- Just one more question! Wesley and Elliot…?

\- What's with them? With the two of them I haven't spoken for like a year…

\- Is that true? They haven't contacted you?

\- Why would they?

\- That's what I needed to know – Kisshu said, and intended to leave. – Bye…

\- Wait, I just remembered! – Zoey shouted in surprise. – Kikki told me last year that Wesley and Elliot went on an archeologist mission to find out more about the Cyniclons' past! – She didn't know why she was telling it to him. Maybe, she didn't want him to leave.

\- As it won't make any change, my kitty… I can tell you, that I've already known.

\- Did you?

\- Partly, I came to find out whether they have told you something about any discovery they might have made.

\- They haven't but… Is that why you are here?! You and the others need something from your ancestors' cities?!

\- It could be the reason…

\- Is it about the Mew Aqua again? I thought there was none of it left.

\- There's none of it left on Earth, indeed – Kisshu answered. – That's not why we're here.

\- So why…?!

\- Don't worry, my darling! As I said last time, I'm not going to stay for long, and so are the others.

\- Please, Kisshu! – Zoey begged, as she felt that he was really about to leave again. – Please! – She stood up and grabbed his left arm with both of her hands.

Kisshu looked down at her in surprise.

\- What? We're not planning to hurt anyone this time, I promise.

\- It's good to know…

\- So can I leave now!? – he asked, but Zoey tightened her hold of his arm.

\- You scared me in NYC, and then left me in doubts two days ago! The least you can do is to FINALLY explain the situation to me! Please!

\- The less you know the better.

\- Please! Kisshu! I need to know!

\- No, you don't. – he claimed. But Zoey just wouldn't let him go and she was looking into his eyes with her gleaming, big, pink eyes. He couldn't resist. – Fine. – he sighed. – But you need to promise me, that you'll remain silent! You cannot tell anyone what I'm about to say!

\- But…

\- In this case… Bye, kitty cat!

\- NO! I won't tell! I promise! – she promised at last.

\- Swear to me!

\- …I swear – she sighed.

\- Alright… - he took a deep breath and pointed at the trunk with his free hand. – Let's sit down. – They sat down, but Zoey was still holding his arm. – Won't you release me? – he asked, but deep inside he quite enjoyed it.

\- Not until you tell me!

...

\- You really have changed! – Kisshu told her with a smile. – What would your boyfriend say if he saw you grabbing me like this, little kitty?

\- I don't have one! – she said. Kisshu looked at her with curiosity and she decided to tell him. Maybe, if she told him a few things, he would talk as well. – I broke up with Mark three and a half year ago. After that, the team split up. Three years ago I came to NYC and the others went on their different ways as well.

\- So the Mew Mews are indeed disbanded.

\- I finished High School, and sooner or later the others did as well. We needed to go on with our lives. Only Kikki and Bridget stayed in Tokyo. Corina is in Paris and Reneé is in Los Angeles. Also, until now, there were no aliens to fight with.

\- I see. After all, we were the very reason of the existence of the Mew Mews. – Kisshu realized how easily they can have a conversation this time. Something had definitely changed between them.

\- Probably. But I decided not to let my powers get rusty – she sighed, and she finally let go of Kisshu's arm. - I'm chasing criminals in New York these days.

\- I saw you – Kisshu said with a wide smile on his face. Then he changed to a different tone. – Why did you break up with Mark? I thought he was the only one for you… At least that was what you said back then.

\- Well, he wasn't! – Zoey said nervously. – I don't even know why I'm telling it to you, but… - It felt okay to finally talk someone about it who would understand without being another Mew Mew. – The first few years were cool. He was really understanding regarding my …cat part. But… we started to grow up and… he found it more and more disturbing that… he was dating a… cat.

\- Really? – Kisshu asked with sympathy.

\- Yes – she sighed and stared down at her feet. – In the end, he actually said that it was too hard for him to date someone like me. Someone who can turn into a cat any time, and who acts like cat whenever… - She didn't mean to get emotional right now, when Kisshu was there, but she couldn't help letting a few tears roll down her face.

\- Humans are so narrow-minded! – Kisshu stated as he wrapped his left arm around her. She didn't seem to oppose. She actually liked this gesture, but didn't mention it. – So, did you date other guys after that? – He couldn't resist asking, but he tried to be gentle.

\- I went on a few dates… - she said as tears were flooding her eyes. - But I never dared to let anything become too serious. I knew that no one would understand. Seriously… - she looked up at him. – Who would date a cat?

\- I would – Kisshu shrugged, looking deeply into her eyes. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but… She seemed so shattered and he wanted to cheer her up.

\- Oh, come on! – she replied, but she actually laughed a bit as she wiped her tears away. – Then why wouldn't you kiss me last night?

\- I said I _would_ date you, but I _can't_ – he sighed. – And don't think I wasn't flattered by your attempt to kiss me, but… We shall not be together!

\- Why? It don't seem like you don't like me anymore.

\- Fair enough – Kisshu said, as they both looked at his arm embracing Zoey. Then he placed his arm back to his lap. – But it doesn't matter. I have responsibilities now. More serious responsibilities than six years ago…

\- Would you tell me about it? – she asked, looking at him with true concern.

\- As I've already promised… Fine. – Kisshu glimpsed at Zoey. - How much do you remember?

\- About the end of the Battle? – She asked and he nodded. – Not too much. I thought that both of us died.

\- That would have been a pity for both of us – he sighed.

\- Definitely. I really thought we were going to die. But the others told me what happened after I fainted. The Mew Aqua healed everyone. After that, you and your partners helped us to get back to the ground and saved the city…

\- We only annihilated Deep Blue's castle so that it cannot cause any more damage.

\- You and your friends saved our lives! – Zoey looked up at him with gratitude. – I've never had the chance to say thank you for it.

\- You, kitty, saved everyone else's life when you released the power of the Mew aqua. We were quite even.

...

\- I… I felt so bad when I saw you dying - Zoey admitted. - And when you fainted in my arms, I… It broke my heart!

\- Really? – Kisshu asked a bit surprised looking in her eyes. – You were worried about me?

\- I was. I'm not sure why, but… We weren't enemies anymore. It wasn't fair to you or to your friends.

\- Do you think so? We tried to destroy you and humanity…

\- Just to get the planet of your ancestors back. And maybe if we had been a bit more understanding… than it would never had come to war!

\- I guess you did think much about me and the past. – Kisshu was staring at her with more and more admiration. Zoey has really changed since then. She never seemed to be so understanding back then.

\- We should have been more benevolent… - she claimed. She hoped this way she could fix her mistakes in the past. – I'm sorry for never really listening to you. You only tried to explain your situation and I never gave you my attention. I judged by the cover…

\- Zoey…

\- I was glad when they told me you'd survived and that you, Pai and Taruto had taken the last part of the Mew Aqua to save your planet.

\- See, it's really nice from you – Kisshu sighed, - but don't worry about not being kind enough to us. We did hurt people, no matter the circumstances, and we did want to destroy you the first time.

\- Yes it's true, but…

\- I truly appreciate that you realized a few things, honey, but… I did too. Even if you had been more understanding, it wouldn't have made a change!

\- Why not? – she looked at him blankly.

\- Ahh – he sighed and put his left hand on Zoey's right arm which made her blush a little. – Haven't you realized after that much thinking? – he asked with only a little condemn in his voice.

\- What?

\- Your and the other Mews' attitude wasn't the reason of the war between us, my dear! Even if you had felt pity for us… the war would have gone on.

\- But how could you say this?! – Zoey shouted. She tried to raise her fists next to her chest to demonstrate her disagreement, but Kisshu grabbed her other arm too and kept her hands down.

\- All of you were only soldiers! – he claimed intensely. – You were the means of the war, not the reason. And I can't even say that those bastards, Elliot and Wesley are to blame… The reason why we were fighting endlessly was…

\- Our misunderstanding. But if we…

\- You still don't get the whole picture! It was the SELFISHNESS of the humans and THEIR misunderstanding, not only the opinion of a few Mews! Although, most of the humans didn't know about us, imagine what would have happened if they had! Wesley and Elliot only represented the way how the others would have reacted. The humans would never had accepted us or offered to share this planet with us!

\- But if we had made them understand too…

\- Sorry to say things like this again, darling, but you need to see! The humans are terribly selfish! They can't even share this planet with themselves. They make war all the time. Living together never would have worked! We had realized it long before we revealed ourselves to the Mew Mews, and that's why we tried to destroy all of you. We guessed the only way to live on this planet was to end humanity.

\- But you changed your minds in the end.

\- Yes, because we realized the same thing as you did. Humans have feelings, friends and families as we do, and they can love too. If killing all of them is the only solution, then…

\- Kisshu… - Zoey sighed as she learned that there was indeed goodness in him and his friends.

\- Then all of it just does not worth it! We agreed on this with my partners. That's why we switched to your side in the end. First Taruto, me and then Pai. Also, we realized that Deep Blue was only abusing us. He never really wanted to save our people.

\- I heard you accusing him with that.

\- That's when it all became clear - Kisshu explained. - We couldn't win because it was an uphill struggle all the way! We had only been serving the selfishness of one person, not the welfare of our people. **As our survival shouldn't cost the lives of others!** That's what we failed to understand for so long. We had been soldiers too. But when the Mew Aqua gave us a second chance we knew what we shall do. The war must have been stopped!

\- Kisshu. I'm glad that you and your friends came to this decision. If only all of us had realized earlier…

\- Part of me even grateful for you and the Mews. If it hadn't been for you, perhaps we would have destroyed the humans before they had even realized what was happening. It would have been a terrible mistake.

\- So what happened after you left? – Zoey asked. She started to emphasize with him even more than before. They were both soldiers? It's like they never really had a choice.

\- We flew back to our planet, that we called The Pit. That was the planet our ancestors found after Earth's ancient climate made it impossible for them to live on it anymore. That happened three hundred thousand years ago… - he decided to tell the whole story to her in case she's interested. – Do you care about the whole story?

\- Yes! – she nodded. This time, she was eager to listen to him. – I'd like to know.

...

\- My ancestors had been living on this planet long before humanity. They had built beautiful cities and developed amazing technologies. They had learned to live in harmony with nature and with each other as well.

\- It must have been great - she supposed.

\- That had been our golden age - Kisshu said. - But three hundred thousand years ago due to the rapid and cruel climate change my ancestors had to leave. The Earth has it's natural, periodic changes in the global climate and that time the heat increased too high to endure. My ancestors left with the hope to find another livable planet. But all that they found was a planet that was covered with ice and snow. But their supplies ran out, they had to stay there. Also, given the poor environmental sources of that planet, they never managed to gather enough equipment for another journey…

\- But for three hundred…

\- They sent explorers to every direction, but none of them ever found another planet with the adequate atmosphere, water and vegetation. Not even one that would be at least as hospitable as The Pit. So my people was forced to stay on that lean planet, and only few of them survived. There had been millions of us, and now there's only a few hundred thousands of Cyniclons left…

\- This is so awful – Zoey said and Kisshu saw her eyes were flooded by tears.

He was still holding her arms, but now he let go of her and looked blankly at the peaks of the mountains. He was touched by her sympathy, but looking at her tears would only cause him more pain.

\- The few people that survived were kept alive by a dream and a hope. They hoped that one day, when Earth's climate would turn back to normal, they would be able to return to this beautiful planet. Earth was the place parents told stories to their children about while blizzards were raging outside. Storms, that were ten times stronger than the storm of yesterday. – His eyes became a bit wet too, so he raised his look upper to the sky. – Me, Pai and Taruto dreamed so many dreams about this jewel of a planet and our return. Then one day the elders decided to sent scouts to find out whether our previous planet became hospitable again. Three of us volunteered.

\- But… weren't you too young to do that? Taruto was a kid and you were only… - Zoey said as she wiped away her tears from her face. Kisshu wiped away a few tears too.

\- I was 46 and Taruto was 26.

\- What?!

\- We live two times longer than humans. It's like I had been 23 and he had been 13. Pai were 28 in human age. During our struggle to survive on The Pit the Cyniclons became weaker. Fewer people reached the old age and the older ones are much weaker. Also, the elders needed to stay with the folk and the parents needed to take care of their families. So they let us go. The rest you can guess…

\- You finally reached the planet of your dreams… - Zoey said with sadness, - only to realize that humans had taken over it and they had been wasting it away.

\- I couldn't word it better – Kisshu sighed, as finally looked at Zoey. She noticed a few more tears that he tried to hide.

\- I understand why you tried to exterminate us. As you said, humans do not seem like people who would like to share their planet. But I'm glad that you let us live.

\- We too - Kisshu agreed. - When we returned to The Pit, with the Mew Aqua, a new solution came to the picture. We thought, maybe we could change the climate of The Pit to be more hospitable. But the conditions had worsened much while we had been away…

\- What happened then?

\- We told everything to the elders about Earth, Deep Blue and the Mews as well. – Zoey looked at him with curiosity. – They agreed with our final decision. Exterminating an entire race cannot be the solution. But changing the climate of an entire planet was a dead end too. How could we even think that it was possible?! – Kisshu shook his head and took a deep breath.

\- So what did you do? – Zoey asked putting her right hand on his left arm.

\- The cold and the blizzards became more intense and made it impossible to tolarate. My people had to leave their planet again. We had to make a hard decision… - He took one more deep breath and finally looked into her wondering eyes. – We used the power of the Mew Aqua to build new ships for a new journey, large enough to carry all of our people… back to Earth.

Zoey stared at him shocked, so he tried to explain.

– We had no choice! Our race were about to become extinct - he said. - So we decided to come back to Earth, but for only a short period of time. We knew the humans would never accept us, that's something we learned the last time. We didn't want any more war or fighting with you. We only came to upload our supplies and get ready for a new journey…

\- To upload your supplies? – Zoey asked quietly when she finally managed to speak.

\- Our people were weak, starving, and freezing. The Pit only provided us enough food and fuel to make it to Earth. We needed to gather some strength and resources, otherwise we would never survive a longer journey in order to find a new home.

\- That's what you're planning? Finding a new home, somewhere else?

\- As we can't stay here for eternity… We have no other choice. But we travelled months just to get here, we have to rest for a while.

...

\- I understand, Kisshu – Zoey said leaning closer to him. – I understand you had no other choice.

He looked at her with surprise, but soon his eyes were filled with warmth.

\- I didn't hope you would – he smiled. – I thought you would be thrilled.

\- I am… But I remembere you promised me that you're not going to hurt anyone this time - she explained showing him that she trusts him.

\- That's true - Kisshu replied. He was happy that she trusted him this time. - Me and my co-leaders have forbidden our people to fight with or to hurt any humans.

\- You… and you co-leaders?! – she wondered. – Does that mean…?!

\- Back in The Pit, after our return from Earth, me, Pai and Taruto had been elected to be the three leaders of the Cyniclons.

\- But… Aren't you too young to…?

\- As I said, our people are weakened and there are less elders now. Also they learned how hard we tried to ensure their survival, risking our lives for them. We would indeed do anything for our people and they trusted us for that. We do take advise from the elders, though.

\- So you're a leader of the Cyniclons now? Is this what you meant by other responsibilities?

\- Yes – Kisshu nodded. – We have many things to do until the new journey, and my people count on me. You can see, that I don't have time for romance. I shouldn't even have searched for you in the first place…

\- Well, I don't mind that now. I always wanted to tell you how much I'm sorry for being so hateful to you six years ago.

\- Then… Thank you for telling me, my dear. However, it sadly won't change the situation. Although, Pai, Taruto, me and the elders convinced the Cyniclons that warring with the humans would be unreasonable, they still don't like you. They hate the humans for stealing and wasting their promised planet…

\- And I can understand them…

\- Still. On some level we are still are enemies. Even if we're not planning to fight, my people won't like it if they learned that I'm seeing a human girl. Excapt Pai and Taru, they have no idea that I'm with you right now.

\- I see – Zoey said sadly.

\- I'm sorry, honey – Kisshu said, placing his hand on her shoulder, - but it would be better this way.

\- When are you leaving?

\- In a few months. As soon as our ships are ready.

\- And… - Zoey only realized. – How come no one ever noticed you and the others?! If you are so many as you said, then how…

\- That's why we cannot stay for even a year. To hide from the humans we created an alternative dimension that we attached to Montana…

\- What?! Attached? How?!

\- It would be hard for you to understand the technology. The point is, that the alternative dimensions have to be attached to a part of the real space. Last time our hideaway was attached to Tokyo. Now we needed a bigger dimension, and we looked for a remote land, so we chosed Montana.

\- Remote? – Zoey raised an eyebrow.

\- We arrived two months ago. We had no idea that there there was a ski center in this part of Montana.

\- So this other dimension… How does it look like?

\- I shall not tell you more details – Kisshu claimed. But Zoey kept on looking into his eyes with desperation. – Fine. It's as big as Manhattan, has a Mediterranean climate, and there's no sun or moon. There's always a white daylight. We built a city inside it, that's where my people live for now.

\- A city? In another dimension?!

\- It requires much energy to maintain the existence of our dimension. That's why it needed to be attached to the real space. Our dimension consumes Earth's energies to remain stable. That's why we need to leave as soon as possible! We're not evil. We don't want Earth to suffer the consequences.

\- I see – Zoey nodded. – You're only doing what's inevitably necessary for your survival. I'm not judging any of you for this.

\- It's good that you see it this way, my kitty. However, few other human would be on your opinion. So would you remain silent about it? – Kisshu gently touched her chin and looked into her pink eyes. - Will you keep our secret?

\- Yes, I will – she promised looking back into his golden eyes. How would she betray him after all of this? His people have suffered enough.

\- Thank you, Zoey - He sighed and released her chin.

They both felt much more relieved now.

…

To be continued…


	9. New feelings

**New feelings**

…

Montana, in the mountains,

They both took a deep breath and looked into the distance. They tried to enjoy the short time they were spending together. After learning about the truth, Zoey felt herself closer to Kisshu than ever. She felt both sorry for him and his people and respected him for all that he had done for his folk. She finally realized what a great person Kisshu was deep inside. Unfortunately, maybe it was too late. Kisshu didn't want her as much as before. But maybe… if she tried…

Kisshu, in fact, felt attracted to her as well, although, he tried to resist the feeling. Her sympathy filled him with warmth. She was kind and attentive, and much more patient than how she used to be. Also, now he knew that she liked him back. If only they could be together, but… His people would be so disappointed in him. He promised Pai and Kisshu not to lose his mind again. He can't be with her… But he wanted to.

\- A leader, huh? – Zoey asked.

\- I do what I have to do to help my people – he replied. - We never asked to be leaders, but the elders decided it was time for innovation. There was an election and our people had chosen us.

\- It must be hard… - she guessed.

\- It is. But it is an honor as well. This way I can help my people more than ever – Kisshu stated. – They rely on me.

\- I guess you're a good leader.

\- I wish I was.

They were looking at the night landscape for a while again, while Zoey changed back to her human form. Kisshu looked at her with a smaller surprise.

\- How come you haven't changed back until now? – he wondered.

\- I don't have much time to be my cat-self when I'm among others. I like to use the time I'm spending in the nature to be a Mew Mew.

\- Seems like I'm the only person you revealed yourself to for a long time – Kisshu smiled. – Is this so, my kitty?

\- Actually… yes – Zoey admitted. – Except the criminals in New York, but they had no idea who I was.

\- Well… Good luck with providing justice for New York and have fun skiing! I should leave now – Kisshu decided. – My co-leaders must be wondering what is taking me so long…

Zoey grabbed his left arm again like before, and looked up in his golden eyes.

\- Just stay a bit longer, please! – she begged.

\- Zoey – he shook his head. – I really shouldn't.

\- Just… Let us stay here like this for a little bit longer! – she requested, as she looked up at the stars and pulled him closer to her.

\- Zoey…? – Kisshu stared at her. He didn't quite understand. He already knew that she liked him, but… Does she like him this much?!

\- It has been years… that I could be by someone's side who knew who I really was. With whom I could be myself – she explained.

\- I see.

\- I don't want to push you, but… - she added, still staring at the night sky, - but don't you like it here too?

\- …I do – he finally answered. He stopped looking at her face and looked up at the stars instead. – I like it here way too much – he claimed as he wrapped his left arm around her back. She then released him and took hold of his other arm.

They were sitting under the high ponderosa tree, both looking at the glimmering stars and the shining crescent moon. The moonlight illuminated the snowy peaks of the mountains around. A soft, cool breeze waved their hair. This evening couldn't have been more pleasant or beautiful.

Kisshu, despite his thin clothes, wasn't feeling cold, but he pulled Zoey closer tightening his hold of her. She gratefully snuggled closer to him and laid her head on his shoulders. She tightened her hold of his arm as well. Kisshu liked that. He moved his right hand so that while Zoey was holding his arm, he was holding hers too. They both felt closer to each other than ever before.

"If only this moment could last forever!" – they both wished.

…

After cuddling for long minutes, they both started to feel the need to finally go back to their own people. Zoey started to feel cold despite Kisshu's amazing hug, and he started to be a bit cold too. They both took a deep breath which resulted in a few chills. Zoey then snuggled closer to him and Kisshu kindly stroked her back a few times. Then he forced himself to end the idyll and come back to reality, in which this relationship between him and her would never work.

\- We should leave now! – he suggested. – It's late and dark. I'll take you back to your friends, in case you don't mind – he offered.

\- It would be great – she answered, but there was some disappointment in her voice. She didn't want to let him go. She didn't want to say goodbye so soon. …Just after she realized that she liked him so much.

\- Let's go then! – he said. He stood up and helped her up too. They were still holding each other tightly. – Are you ready?

\- I think so – she sighed and smiled at him with gratitude and a bit sorrow.

Kisshu smiled back at her. Then he lifted her up like the previous day, ascended a few inches from the ground and teleported themselves to the porch of the cottage. There he landed on the decking and put her down close to him. It took a few seconds for her to regain her balance. Kisshu only let her go after that.

\- Thank you – she said.

\- You're welcome, my darling. – He gave her a pale smile.

They were looking at each other's faces, trying to figure out how to say goodbye. Zoey didn't want him to leave and Kisshu would want to stay with her too. But both of them knew that he couldn't stay any longer. Yet, Zoey tried one last time to change his mind.

\- Don't you wanna come in? – she asked him. – We can have dinner together.

\- I don't think you have thought this out properly – he smiled shaking his head. However, deep inside, he highly appreciated her offer.

\- What do you mean?

\- I can't hide my ears as you can, little kitty – he explained. – Your friends would realize in seconds that there's something weird about me.

\- True, but… What if we tell them that you've come from a cosplay?

\- And how would we explain the fact, that I cannot get rid of my "fake ears"?

\- So you're not coming in, right? – she sighed disappointedly.

\- I'd better leave now! – Kisshu decided. – Will you keep our secret, as you promised me?

\- I will – Zoey promised again. – I have no intentions for hurting your people.

\- I'm glad to hear that. Take care, kitty! I'm not sure we're ever gonna see each other again! – He said this with hidden pain in his voice.

\- But… Won't you come and see me for a few more times before you leave with your people? – she offered.

\- I shall not! – he replied as his voice turned to be more coarse. – As a leader of the Cyniclons, I shouldn't spend time with a human girl. I've already wasted too much time, trying to find out whether you mean any danger to us! – He was being harsh to her to make the farewell easier, but it still hurt him, seeing the disappointment on her face.

\- If that's what you think of me… - Zoey grumbled angrily, - then you'd better get lost indeed! – She felt truly insulted now.

\- I will. Bye, Zoey! – He quickly soared above and disappeared into the air. He thought it was better to make her angry than to make her cry.

\- Just do so, you bastard! – she murmured nervously. – Not like I'm gonna miss you at all!

But no matter how hard she tried to convince herself about this, she knew she was going to miss him very bad. "Kisshu" – she thought taking a last look at the stars, - "I still want to see you again!" Kisshu's plan didn't work. She cried a few tears before entering the cottage. She felt so bad about him leaving. She felt so bad for the fate of him and his people. If only she could make a difference…!

…

Montana, Winter Resort,

Zoey decided to go to bed early this day. Her friends kept on asking her about her day and telling her about theirs, but she didn't listen to them much. She had dinner with them, but after that she lied down on her bed in the room she shared with Haley and Sarah. She couldn't sleep though. She only pretended to be sleeping until the two other girls went to bed as well. She was thinking of Kisshu again.

She couldn't push those feelings aside which she felt this evening. When she was close to him, even when he was being rough, she felt so pleasant, so safe. Like, he would save her from everything. She could be herself in his presence as he already knew and accepted who she was. He understood how terrible it was her to hide her cat-part and to lose the boy she thought she could have loved forever. He was so understanding.

Although, he tried to keep his distance, she knew Kisshu still liked her. He couldn't resist cheering her up when she was down, and he saved her the other day. He was so different than six years ago. Ha was still looking very young, he still kept on teasing her with his stupid jokes, but… Something has changed. He became more mature. He was more caring and attentive.

"Becoming a leader brought out the best of him." Zoey thought. Well, except the fact, that being a leader was the very thing that kept him from staying longer with her. It was the reason why he told her that they shall never meet again. But she wanted to meet him again. She wanted to that calmness she haven't felt with any boy since she broke up with Mark.

Mark… She really missed him after their breakup but not for long. The truth was, months before they decided to end their relationship, she started to feel some emptiness too. Mark broke up with her, because he couldn't handle the cat-thing anymore. But this was just one part of it. They drifted away from each other. Their love ran out. Zoey also realized that the time were spending together was becoming more and more boring.

She broke up with Mark too, because she felt their love was fading away. But the fact that Mark used her Mew Mew part as an excuse did hurt her. That's why she felt so uneasy while trying to other guy. She was terrified by the possibility that they might found out about her ears and tail. She knew that they wouldn't accept her. But Kisshu did, and by the way, he had always cared for her.

Kisshu never missed out an opportunity to show her how special she was. It could seem like he was mocking when he called her kitty, but she realized it was only a nickname and a sign of admiration. He probably found her interesting. Her Mew Mew and her human part as well. And even when they were fighting he never managed to hurt her seriously. That was because he liked her too much to harm her.

Sometimes Kisshu even saved her from a Chimera Animal. He was the one who woke her up when all of her friends were trapped in her dream, and the one who saved her from Deep Blue. He did cause her a hard time many days, but… The meanest attacks she got when Kisshu saw him with Mark. He was jealous, that's why he did it. But in the end he decided to give up on her, because she told him that she's in love with Mark. "He loved me so much that he let me go" she sighed.

It's quite ironic, that she was starting to feel the same for him right when he seemed to love her less than before. But she couldn't help thinking of him all night. She wanted to see him again so desperately, as the thought of never seeing him again gave her more fright then the storm the other day. She wanted to tell him, how she was feeling about him. She wanted him to hold her and to kiss her!

"I have to find him!" she sat up, gasping. She was about to leave the room when she looked outside the window. It was still dark outside, so she lied back to her bed. "How would I find him, anyway?" she wondered. "He's in another dimension!" She sadly closed her brown eyes and tried to finally fall asleep. But when she managed to do so, she was only dreaming of Kisshu.

In her dream they were sitting on a trunk, under a high tree, just as the evening before. But in her dream there was daylight and spring. There were flowers everywhere. The sun were shining on them as they cuddled and looked deeply in each other's eyes. She was in her Mew Mew form and they were so happy. They leaned closer to each other and were about to kiss. That was when she realized that she was indeed falling in love with him.

…

Montana, Tectum,

Kisshu appeared next to the dry fountain. He had a little time to think before he reached the cathedral by walking. He wasn't quite sure what he was feeling. He enjoyed the conversation with Zoey way too much. He told her everything and he hugged her under the stars. He was sure that Pai would become very nervous if he learned about it. So he decided to deny the fact that he started to have those kind of feelings for her again.

He wanted to deny the fact, how good he felt in her presence again. But it was different than six years ago. Back than her presence made him excited, even nervous and jealous, but now… Besides getting excited he somehow felt a new kind of peace and calmness. Like he belonged to her, like they were meant to be. When they spoke, for a while he forgot about all of his problems. Even when he was talking about his rough past.

She was so kind and understanding. She understand his past, and the fact that they must be here for a while. She finally realized that he wasn't a bad person. He felt like she finally started to appreciate him. Zoey apologized for not being empathic enough in the past and tried to make up for it. She made him feel right. She made him feel safe. She was so different.

She was holding him so tight. He felt pleasant sitting beside her in the winter moonlight. The fact that she prevented him in leaving so many times made him feel needed. He felt like she needed him and that made him realize that he needed her too. He had never felt so free for six years, than during the time he was being with her.

He knew it would be hard to deny. All the feeling Zoey brought back and all the new ones. The passion she induced in him, that made his heart race faster every time he thought of her. What he did many times since he saved her form being crushed in that cabin. It was obvious. He only liked her much back in the days, but now… Now he was falling in love with her for real.

\- Pai would kill me! – he sighed as climbing the stairs of the cathedral. – As now I like her more than before…

\- Hey, Kisshu! – Taruto shouted his name, as usually, when he entered the great assembly hall.

\- Hey, guys! – he shouted back raising his right hand as a greeting.

Pai and Taruto were standing around the round table in the center of the hall. The elders, the eight wisest and oldest of the Cyniclons were sitting around the table too. Some holographic screens were hovering above the table, and Pai and the elders seemed to be debating over something important. Only Taru was waving back.

The others noticed him when he stepped next to the table. Pai and the elders looked at him, nodded, then turned back to the screens. They were discussing the need to expand the warehouse where they were storing their food. Then they switched to the production of the new quantum engines. Soon they called in a few engineers to take part in the conversation too.

Kisshu tried to add a few things to the discussion, but he didn't speak much. He tried to hide it, but he was thinking of Zoey during the whole time. Luckily, Pai leaded the conversation, so he didn't get caught. He was only being there physically.

In his thoughts he was with Zoey, lying on a meadow filled with the flowers of spring. The sun was shining on their skin as they were looking at each other's faces. Her cat ears and tail looked so cute as she was surrounded by different shades of flowers. He couldn't resist that sparkle in her eyes and reached for her mouth. They were so happy… That was when he realized that he had already fallen in love with her again.

"I do love her, I guess" he thought.

After a while the engineers left. Pai and Taruto than moved a few meters away from the table and gestured for him. He knew they wanted to ask him about the debrief regarding Zoey in private.

\- What have you managed to found out? – Pai asked straightly.

\- She didn't know anything – Kisshu ensured them. – And she had no intentions to hurt us.

\- I knew it! – Taruto smiled and punched the air. – The Mew Mews are not our enemies anymore!

\- So you made sure that she didn't know where we lived and what we were doing here, right? – Pai asked him further.

\- Yes, I did – Kisshu replied.

\- And then you left, as I suggested, right?

\- Weeell… Right! – Kisshu tried to deny but it was nearly impossible to lie when Pai was looking at him with his strict face.

\- Kisshu! What have you done?! – Pai raised his voice as he realized that Kisshu is hiding something.

\- Nothing really… - Kisshu raised his hand in front of him in defense.

\- Naa, Kisshu! – Taruto whined. – Why are you always so secretive?

\- I have told her a few things, okay! – Kisshu admitted at last. – But I made her promise that she would remain silent!

\- What kind of things?! – Pai hissed angrily.

\- Why are you being so mad now? – Kisshu asked him back. – Taruto told Kikki everything and you haven't even looked at him with a trace of disapproval!

\- That's true – Taruto shrugged. – So why is it a problem, that he told her, Pai? He made her promise not to reveal our secret!

\- For the record, I've never liked that you told so much to Kikki! – Pai claimed. – Besides Kikki was the youngest and the less harmful of the Mew Mews. But Zoey was the leader and the strongest one. She always meant a great threat to us, and – he looked at Kisshu with anger, - now she knows about everything!

\- I've never mentioned I told her everything – Kisshu highlighted.

\- I know you, Kisshu. – Pai shook his head. – She's turned your brain again, hasn't she?

\- Nothing of the sort! – Kisshu tried to deny.

\- Tell me that at least you made her swear to keep our secret, and that you said goodbye to her forever!

\- I did. She swore and I told her that we shall never see each other again.

\- You see, Kisshu – Pai sighed, - this last statement of yours was finally sincere.

\- What do you mean? – Kisshu asked angrily.

\- I know you're falling in love with her again! – Pai claimed. Kisshu stared at him thrilled. He didn't think that Pai would found out so easily. – No matter how hard you try to deny… Did you think that I won't notice how much you drifted during the previous debate?! – Pai yelled. - You didn't even have any idea of what we were talking about!

\- So when the engineers told us that the testing engine had exploded –Taruto said as he turned to Kisshu, - and you told them that it was a lucky start, you weren't being sarcastic at all?! Cause it was hard to decide whether you were joking or…

\- What?! The first engine exploded?! – Kisshu shouted in surprise. - They must have forgotten to reduce the interference between the walls and the quantum vibrations using a thin layer of crystallized carbon…

\- That you could have told the engineers, instead of telling them to cheer up! – Pai said nervously. – But you were too busy dreaming about your little kitty!

\- I'm sorry, okay?! – Kisshu yelled back. – It's not my fault! And it's none of your business anyway!

\- Is it not?! – Pai frowned.

\- I can love whoever I would like to love!

\- No, you cannot! You have other responsibilities!

They were staring at each other as furious wild wolves, growling and eyeing.

\- Guys, guys! – Taruto stepped between them, trying to keep them apart. – Please don't quarrel!

\- I haven't started it! – Kisshu stated.

\- Yes you have! You shouldn't have searched for her in the first place! – Pai berated Kisshu.

\- Naa, Pai! – Taru turned to him. – I searched for Kikki as well.

\- Well, you shouldn't have done that either! – Pai scolded him too.

\- So what now? – Kisshu growled. – Are you the one who's giving orders to everyone?! I thought that we were CO-leaders!

\- I wasn't giving orders, I only shared my opinion with you! Your behavior – Pai looked at Kisshu with sharp criticism, - is irresponsible and childish!

\- And you are a control-freak! – Kisshu attacked back, but deep inside he had to agree with Pai. He gave too much space for his emotions. But it was so hard to deny his feelings.

Pai froze for a moment. Kisshu was sure he was going to punch him in the face, but he didn't. Pai just looked at him with a face without expressions. Deep inside he was disappointed in the others.

\- Can we make peace now? – Taruto asked breaking the silence.

\- I advise you to forget about her and focus on the issues we need to discuss! – Pai said to Kisshu firmly, then he turned to Taruto, who was about to defend Kisshu's feelings. – Don't say a thing Taruto! – Pai said. – You too need to focus more! Let's go back to the table!

They discussed a few more topics with the elder, then they went back to their house to sleep.

…


	10. Entering the city of the Cyniclons

**Entering the city of the Cyniclons**

Montana, Tectum

Pai, Kisshu and Taruto lived in a two storey house next to the cathedral. The elders lived in the house next to theirs. It was only the three of them living together. Pai's sister lived with her lover on the other side of the street and Taruto's parents lived a few houses away. The house of the co-leaders wasn't bigger or fancier than the other houses in the city. They didn't need luxury. They had three bedrooms and a bathroom on the second floor, a kitchen and a living room on the first floor. The front door leaded to the first floor as the ground floor was the basement as well.

This night Kisshu couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Zoey. He wanted to share his feelings with someone to ask for advice, but he wasn't sure whether he should do that. Pai had been so coarse to him when he learnd about his feelings for Zoey. He definitely shouldn't talk to Pai about it. Well, then… he'll ask Taruto. Taru was still just a kid, but… At least he would understand. He was in love with someone too.

Kisshu got up and walked through the corridor towards Taruto's room. The brown haired boy was looking at a picture of his parents. Kisshu knew he did it every night before going to sleep. Even though, he was already 32 (16) years old, Taru missed living with his parents. They lived only a few houses away, but his duties as a co-leader didn't leave him much free time to see them.

After a few moments Kisshu stopped staring and stepped into the room. Taruto hadn't even noticed him until he spoke to him.

\- Saying good night to your parents? – Kisshu asked as he walked closer to his friend.

\- Don't mock me! – Taruto growled and tried to hide the picture under the blanket. But Kisshu stepped beside him and grabbed his arm.

\- I didn't mean to. – The green haired Cyniclon said, and looked down at the picture. Taruto's mum was standing on the right, his dad on the left and Taru on the middle. They were all cuddling and smiling. Kisshu looked at Taruto. - You are lucky that your parents are still alive – he smiled.

\- I thought you would think I'm childish, thinking of them so much.

\- That's crazy, I would never do that. You should spend time with them as long as you can!

\- Like I had the free time for that! – Taruto sighed sarcastically, than looked up at Kisshu. – Have you come to say this?

\- No. - Kisshu shook his head, looking down on Taru with a little anxiety.

\- Why then? – Taruto asked, but he noticed the worry in his friend's eyes. – Do you want to sit down? – he offered as moving away to give Kisshu space.

Kisshu slowly nodded and sat down next to him. - Thanks… - He said and remained silent for a while.

\- Come on Kisshu! – Taruto said as his friend was only staring balnkly at the wall. – It is about Zoey, isn't it?

Hearing her name Kisshu looked up immediately. – Zoey… - he sighed.

\- You love her, don't you? – Taruto asked wrapping his arm around Kissu's shoulders.

\- …I do – Kisshu admitted. – And I have no idea what to do! – He looked into Taruto's yellow eyes. – I should forget her, right?

\- That's what Pai suggested – Taru shrugged, but it sounded like he didn't agree with that statement.

\- But I don't want to forget her…

\- What happened on the debrief?

\- She was so different than six years ago – Kisshu said. – First she answered my questions and then we had a nice conversation. I never thought we can have one! She told me about her life and asked about mine. She was being so kind when I talked about our situation. She understood everything. She even apologized for being unkind to us six years ago…

\- Kikki was kind too. – Taruto added. – Seems like the Mew girls have changed indeed.

\- Zoey has for sure. Inside the cabin, she actually said that she liked me. And today she wanted me to stay with her.

\- Did you?

\- Only for a few minutes. I embraced her and she took my hand.

\- Did you kiss?

Kisshu took a deep breath. – No. She tried to kiss me last night but I refused.

\- Why?!

\- Because! I'm a leader now. I shouldn't spend time on humans!

\- Than why have you embraced her today?! And why have you come to me to talk about it?! – Taruto asked.

\- I don't know – Kisshu sighed confused. – When I was with her, I felt so good and pleasant. But I always remembered that I shouldn't be there. I should have been here with my people. But now I'm thinking of her all the time and I want to be with her!

\- You are quite complicated, my friend – Taruto said, but then smiled at him to cheer him up. – But that's the same I felt after I left Kikki.

\- And how are you dealing with these feelings?

\- I can't deny them. I do love her – Taruto claimed. – I try to focus on my job, and in the meanwhile, I hope to see her again. I miss her, but when I think of her laugh it makes me happy.

\- Good for you…

\- Oh, Kisshu! Come on! If you love her so much, you should see her again! You're even in a better position as she is just outside this dimension!

\- But Pai…

\- He doesn't have to know.

\- But we're leaving anyway – Kisshu said sadly. - The more time I spend with her, the more it would hurt when I'll have to leave her.

\- Won't it hurt more, if you never find out what you two could have? – Taru asked and Kisshu had to admit that he said something very wise. - They say it's better to love and lose that love, than never love at all.

\- You are right, Taruto – Kisshu said. – I would probably dwell on what we could have had for eternity. Maybe I'll go and see her in a few days. Thank you! – Kisshu smiled at him and hugged him for a few seconds.

\- You're welcome! – Taruto answered warmly. He was proud of himself for being able to give advice to his friend.

They didn't even realize that Pai had been listening most of the time. He had heard them by accident, but decided to keep on listening.

"So, Kisshu's still planning to waste his time on her!" Pai thought. "What a fool!" He decided to end this relationship before Kisshu start to make stupid decisions again. Only he didn't know how to do that, yet. Maybe he should talk to Zoey and tell her to stay away from Kisshu.

…

Montana, Winter Resort, the next morning,

„I do love him!" That was Zoey's first thought after she woke up. It was the sixth day already, but she still didn't feel like skiing, no matter that they were only about to stay for four more days. She only wanted to be with Kisshu, like in her dreams.

\- Zoey! Is everything okay? – Sarah asked during breakfast. Only she, Zoey and Haley were at the table. Chris and Andy were still sleeping.

\- Is it about that boy from two days ago? – Haley asked. She couldn't know how right she was.

\- Yes, it is about him – Zoey answered, as she knew her friends wouldn't stop until she speaks. – And no, I'm not okay.

\- What happened? – Sarah wondered.

\- I met him yesterday. You know he always liked me back in Tokyo, but I never really paid attention to him – Zoey admitted. – But as we talked, I realized that I like him so much. He was so kind and attentive…

\- But what's wrong with this? – Haley asked. – Does he have a girlfriend?

\- I don't think so – Zoey shook her head. – But he's really busy and… he said we shouldn't meet again!

\- What a jerk! – Haley said.

\- But did you felt like he still liked you? – Sarah asked.

\- He didn't deny that he did – Zoey replied. – And he hugged me. Do you think that it would be a good idea to look for him?

\- If you like him as much you seem to like him… - Sara said. – You must tell him how you feel!

\- In case you really like him – Haley added, - maybe you should do so. Perhaps, he'll realize that you worth spending time with!

\- Thanks, girls! – Zoey shouted, as she finally made up her mind. She stood up and raised her fist. – I'm going to find Kisshu and tell him how I feel about him!

\- Fine but… You're coming to ski with us first, right? – Haley asked.

\- No, sorry, I'm not! – Zoey rattled as she ran back to their bedroom and changed her pyjamas to winter clothes.

Actually she put on her black Mew dress, as she wanted to impress Kisshu. But she put on thick, violet tights, socks, a cardigan and her pink winter jacket. She wasn't taking any backpack with her, only her Mew Mew pendant.

\- Bye, girls! – she shouted as she rushed to the door. She grabbed her pink gloves, scarf and hat, and left for the mountains.

\- She disappears, again! – Sarah sighed. - The boys won't believe me.

\- What's up with her lately? – Haley asked. – She seemed so happy and relieved in the first three days, and then she turned to a zombie…

\- I think she's only falling in love – Sarah concluded. – And I think she deserves it. She hasn't got a boyfriend since we met two and a half years ago.

\- OMG! We're already on the third year of college?! – Haley realized. – Time passes so fast!

\- It does – Sarah agreed.

\- I hope things turn out well for Zoey and that mysterious Kisshu guy – Haley claimed.

…

Montana, in the mountains,

Zoey was rushing through the woods, the frozen snow was under her boots. First, she didn't know where to look for him, so she was wandering around the forest. Then she remembered. "We first met at the high ponderosa tree. Of course, he didn't revealed himself then, but… Yesterday he said that meeting me for the first time in Montana was an accident. That means… that… he appeared there by accident!" she guessed. "Maybe because that was the place where he left his secret dimension…"

She changed her way and started running towards the high pine tree where they had been having a conversation last day. "If that was the spot where he first appeared after leaving the secret dimension… then there must be a way to enter that dimension from there." Zoey thought. "I'm going to find that way!" she decided. Deciding that, she actually arrived at the spot. The ponderosa tree and the trunk on which they'd sat before were right beside her. There was also a little glade around the ponderosa.

\- But what now? – she asked herself. – How do I enter an alternate dimension?

…

Montana, Tectum,

Kisshu, Pai and Taruto were having breakfast. They had a round wooden table inside the living room, close to the kitchen. That's what they called the dining area. Pai was preparing fresh vegetables, Kisshu was frying eggs and Taruto was setting the table. Taruto and Kisshu exchanged a few words, but Pai remained silent most of the time.

The Cyniclons mostly took unprocessed food from the humans. Vegetables, fruits, grains, nuts, mushrooms and a few kind of meat, usually seafood. They preferred to take food from farms and harbors, than from shops and supermarkets. They usually cooked and prepared their own food, and didn't use plastic things, as they can become rubbish which pollute the Earth.

Soon, they started eating.

\- Hey! These eggs are amazing! – Taruto shouted cheerfully, looking at Kisshu admiringly.

\- I'm glad you like it – Kisshu smiled back at him.

\- And the veggies are great too! – Taruto looked at Pai, but he only nodded. Taruto shrugged. – Would someone give me the orange juice? – Kisshu gave him the jug in which they were keeping the juice. – Thanks! I really enjoy living with you two! – Taruto exclaimed happily.

\- I like it too! – Kisshu agreed.

\- Hm – Pai sighed. He was kind of down this morning. His friends tried to ask him about it later on, but he didn't answer.

Ten minutes later, when they were about to leave for the cathedral, someone knocked on the front door. Kisshu and Taruto were washing dishes, so Pai opened the door. There was a middle aged Cyniclon man standing outside, holding a salver in his hands that was covered with a red kitchen cloth.

\- What can I help you with? – Pai asked the man. He held out the salver in response.

\- These are from your sister, Sir! – The man said. – She was too busy to hand them over by herself.

\- What is exactly on this salver? – Pai asked as he took it.

\- She wishes you a nice day! – The man answered shortly, then he bowed and rushed his steps down the stairs which led to the front door.

\- Wait! – Pai shouted and the man returned. – Tell her I said thank you!

The man nodded and disappeared inside the morning crowd. People were flooding the streets in the morning. They took their children to school – a building the elders taught the younger ones about science, literature and history. Other people went to get some food or water from the supplies. Others went to work. There were healers, engineers, scientist, architects, martial artists, and so on.

Pai stopped staring at the crowd of Cyniclons and went back to the house. He placed the salver on the dining table and took off the red kitchen cloth. He saw that the salver was full of walnut cakes. That was a bit strange. Her sister knew that he didn't like walnut much. He preferred hazelnut. But…

\- Hey, guys! – Pai spoke to the others. They looked at him in surprise.

\- What happened? – Taruto asked.

\- Who was knocking? – Kisshu wondered. Both of them stared at the cookies greedily as they noticed them.

\- My sister sent me walnut cakes – Pai said. – Do you want some? – he offered.

That was enough for Kisshu and Taruto. They dropped the dishes and rushed to the table. However they didn't notice the small puddle of water they splashed out during dishwashing. So Kisshu slipped on the water and pushed Taruto by accident. Thus Taruto unfortunately fell on the dining table and accidentally spilled all of the remaining orange juice on the cookies. And if that wasn't enough, pushing Taruto to the table hadn't stopped Kisshu. He fell on the table as well, accidentally pushed the salver and almost all of the cookies which remained dry fell on the ground and crushed.

Kisshu and Taruto, after they managed to stand on their feet again, looked up at Pai remorsefully, waiting for pardon. Pai looked at them surprised, but he didn't seemed to be too shocked by the accident. He knew his friends. They always caused some kind of domestic trouble in their house.

\- We're really sorry about it! – Kisshu said feeling ashamed.

\- We ruined your sister's gift – Taruto added. – We are so lame!

\- We are – Kisshu added. – You always warned us not to splash out the water during dishwashing, and yet we did… Can you forgive us?

\- Please, forgive us! – Taruto begged. – We'll clean it up and we'll clean your bedroom too! – he promised, and Kisshu nodded in agreement.

That was the moment when Pai started to laugh. He laughed both on his silly friends and on the mess around the dining table they caused. Kisshu and Taruto, realizing that he wasn't as angry as they had been expecting, joined him in laughing. They had a great moment, airily laughing at themselves, and Pai wasn't acting as cold as before.

\- So… you're not mad at us? – Kisshu asked.

\- I'm not mad – Pai said. – It was an accident.

\- But you were so nervous this morning. I thought you were going to kill us for this! – Taruto said.

\- Kill you? These were just cookies – Pai claimed. – And I was nervous as I'm concerned about you – he turned to Kisshu, who looked at him uncomprehendingly.

\- About me? – Kisshu asked.

Pai took a deep breath before answering.

\- I just don't want you to make any bad decisions. Falling in love with Zoey made you do crazy things the last time.

\- Pai…! – Kisshu shook his head angrily, but then calmed himself down. – Actually, what you're saying is true. – Pai frowned. He was counting on more defiance. – But I won't lose my mind this time! – Kisshu stated. – I promise you, Pai!

\- We'll see about it! – Pai responded. – And now, you two clean up this mess and my room as well, just as you promised!

\- Alright – Kisshu agreed.

\- We'll do it – Taruto sighed. Then he saw one last cookie that wasn't soaked in orange juice or crushed on the ground. He picked it up. – Hey, Pai! There's one good cookie left!

\- You can have it – Pai offered him.

\- It was a gift from your sister – Kisshu said. – You shall have it, Pai!

\- Fair enough – Taruto admitted and gave the cookie to Pai. – Meet us at the assembly hall! – he said and started to wipe the table with a kitchen cloth.

\- We got this! – Kisshu said as he was sweeping up the broken cookies from the floor. He knew Pai had a rough morning.

\- Alright – Pai replied and headed to the door. He ate the small walnut cake while he was walking towards the cathedral. It tasted a bit weird though. "My sister must have tried a new flavor" he guessed.

…

The morning meeting was going well. Kisshu helped the engineers to find a solution for the explosive quantum engine problems. After that they discussed some other topics. But sometime later, the nervousness of Pai came back. He didn't know why he was so angry, but he tried to hide his rage. That made him look uptight.

…

Montana, in the mountains,

Zoey had been thinking of a solution for a while. She transformed into her Mew Mew form and climbed up to the top of the high ponderosa tree. She continued thinking there. Maybe if she used her magical Mew Mew powers, she could enter the Cyniclons' dimension.

"That was how we entered an alternate dimension back in Tokyo" she remembered, "when we saved Masha from Pai and Taruto. And that is how Reneé freed Bridget, Corina and Kikki from the sub dimension Kisshu had sent them once." She stretched her arm and summoned her Magical Bell. "That's what I have to do!" she decided.

She wasn't sure how exactly to use her bell to open a portal to that other dimension, but she didn't hesitate much. She took a deep breath, she held the magic bell in front of her and jumped off the tree. During the fall she held out the bell even more and concentrated. She was focusing on Kisshu and on her power.

She was about half way to the ground when her pink, magical bell started to shine and glitter. Soon the air started to wave around her and she was hit by that weird feeling which she felt during the previous teleportations. But after a second she already got out of the portal, in which she saw nothing but the light of her bell.

The light faded, the bell stopped shining, and she realized that she was still falling, but in a different place. The skies were filled with grayish-white clouds and she was approaching the ground covered with light-colored sand and smaller stones. She reacted just in time, made a flip and landed on her feet like a cat. That was when she let her bell disappear and looked around.

…

Montana, the secret dimension, outside Tectum

Zoey was thrilled, even though she was the one who wanted to come here. She was standing in a valley, among mountains of the same shape like the mountains back in Montana.

The landscape was the same, but the climate was completely different. The air was warm like the summer in Greek. The ground was covered with sand, pebbles and smaller stones instead of snow. There were no trees in the nearby, and only lean vegetation, like a few scattered patches of grass. The mountains were covered by small bushes and a few small trees. This land was like a Mediterranean island in the summer. Only the skies were covered with white clouds instead of being blue and shiny.

She also discovered the walls of a city a few hundred meters away. Those walls were made of some kind of white stone, and all the columns and buildings she saw inside were made of the same white stone as well. The Cyniclons' city actually looked similar to the ancient Greek or Roman cities, but it was a bit different. Somehow it also looked modern and highly developed.

Zoey was sure that Kisshu would be inside that strange city, so she headed that way. She ran to the city and jumped on the top of the wall. It was about 4 meters high. Given her cat-abilities she could have jumped it even in her human form.

She looked around the city. There were wide streets and basically cube shaped houses all around. But as she looked in the distance, she discovered the shape of a big cathedral with large columns and a great white dome on top of it. She guessed that the cathedral must be the center of the city, and as Kisshu was a leader, he must be there too.

She jumped off the wall and landed inside the city. The streets were full of people, and they were wearing the same kind of clothing Kisshu, Pai and Taruto was always wearing. Although, the citizens were wearing paler colors: white, grey and sand-color, and their clothing weren't as revealing as the clothes of Kisshu and Taruto. She realized that only the younger ones wore shorter clothing.

She knew that in her winter clothing she would look even more suspicious, so she took off her jacket, her cardigan and her tights too. There were no people beside the walls, so she did that without being noticed. It was way too hot for those clothes, anyway. She left them beside the wall, and she left for the cathedral wearing her black, catwoman dress and her brown boots. But she didn't dare to change back to her human form. She didn't know why, but she felt safer as a Mew Mew.

She tried to fit in with the crowd walking through the streets of this alien city. But this city was bigger and more complex than how she expected.

…


	11. Intruder

**The intruder**

Montana, Tectum, on the streets,

Zoey became more and more nervous running round the streets of that strange city. The long eared people around her started to whisper behind her back. To them, this cat eared, pink haired girl in the odd black clothing was the strange one. She only hoped to find Kisshu as soon as possible, before the Cyniclons would try to kill her. Even though Kisshu ensured her, that they weren't planning to hurt any humans, this people seemed quite annoyed. Also, she's just broke into their secret city.

\- Hey, look at that weirdo with the cat ears! – a Cyniclon said to the others in the nearby.

\- Is she a human? – a woman asked.

\- Since when do humans look like this?

\- Like an ugly human-animal hybrid…

\- And look at her dress?! Isn't she ashamed of wearing such revealing clothes?!

The alien people went on like this, and Zoey started to feel even more uncomfortable. Also, the crowd became so great, that she needed to slow down. Soon she hardly managed to walk forward as the people gathered among her.

\- Maybe she's a chimera animal! – an older man supposed.

\- But our people hasn't experimented with chimeras since our ancestors left this planet! – an other man stated.

\- Our three leaders have! – a third guy said. – They used chimera animals to threaten the humans when they came to explore the planet six years ago…

\- Guys, guys… - Zoey tried to step in as the crowd just wouldn't let her go further. They have surrounded her on a wider section of the street. – I'm not a chimera animal. And I only want to see…

They didn't let her finish.

\- She must be a chimera our leaders have created! Maybe they've changed their minds about taking over this planet…

\- I hope they haven't… - Zoey hoped.

\- Silence, chimera! – a man told her off! – You must have been designed to destroy the humans for us!

\- No, no! That's exactly the opposite of what my purpose was… - she tried to disagree, but the Cyniclons were unreasonable.

\- We need to take her back to our leaders! – someone suggested. – She must have escaped from the lab!

\- No no no! I haven't come from any lab, I'm a… - Zoey tried to defend herself, as the crowd started to move more and more closer to her. – Please, just… talk this over!

They had no intention of more talking.

\- That's true! – People agreed with the previous theory. – Let's catch her and take her to our leaders!

\- They will know what to do with her! – they said.

So it was decided. All the men in the crowd reached for a part of her body and tried to catch her. She didn't have much choice. She didn't want to hurt them with her magical bell, so she tried to flee instead. It seemed to be a good idea at the first time. A few Cyniclons have already grabbed her arms or her dress, but she gathered her strength and jumped out of the crowd. They were so surprised by her wildness, that they let her go.

She jumped on the top of the house, and started to run again. She rushed her way into the same direction as before, but now she was jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Meanwhile the Cyniclons decided that it would be foolish to let go just like that, so they went after her. And somehow the other residents of the city felt that something odd is happening.

By the time she arrived at the main square where her instinct had been leading her, the square was crowded with people. At least she found the cathedral, but that was too far from her position. She didn't see any other option, but to run in the middle of the square, as behind her, there were the previous men chasing her. She almost managed to jump on the top of the statue, when a few Cyniclon men appeared next to her, and grabbed her arms tightly.

\- Seems like she cannot space-jump as we do! – one of them triumphantly concluded. – She was running the whole way.

\- Yes, but why could a chimera space jump? – another asked back. They were holding her strongly as the crowed started to close around her once again.

\- I'm not a chimera, and please let me go! – Zoey screamed. – Please!

\- Silence, you harlot! – one of her keepers ordered her impolitely. – Our leaders will decide over your fate!

\- What… What have you just called me?! – Zoey asked back angrily. Due to her fury, she felt stronger than before. – I don't need anyone to decide over my fate! – she yelled and broke out of their grasps. She gave them a few hits and kicks, and jumped away. – I can write my own destiny!

\- I thought the chimeras are supposed to be more obedient – someone said.

\- Maybe she's not a chimera at all!

\- Yet, our leaders shall know! She's an intruder!

\- She must be a human!

So they tried to take hold of her again. Zoey actually understand their point, but couldn't let them hurt her as well. She tried to run away one more time, but now unsuccessfully. The strongest of the men teleported next to her and caught her again. Now they used even more force to keep her captured. She couldn't escape anymore, not even with her Mew Mew powers. Even if she had used the magic bell, she would only hurt a few of them, which would have made the others even angrier.

Meanwhile the people started to shout for the leaders.

\- PAI!

\- KISSHU!

\- TARUTO!

…

Montana, Tectum, inside the cathedral,

Pai, Kisshu and Taruto were still having their daily discussion with the elders. However, they noticed that the crowd outside had grown more loud. The even heard that the people were shouting their names.

\- What on Earth is that again?! – Pai hissed. – Haven't you explained our people, that they can share their questions and requests with us during the early afternoon? – he looked at his co-leaders in anger. – We have serious issues to solve!

\- We have told them – Kisshu answered. – We tell them every day.

Taruto nodded. – They already know, Pai.

\- Then why are they yelling our names? – Pai asked nervously.

\- There must be something serious happening! – Taruto suggested. – They wouldn't be so loud otherwise.

\- I'll go and check it out – Kisshu offered, placing his hand on Pai's shoulder. – Just calm down and focus on the issue!

\- No! I'll go! – Pai decided, and headed to the exit. Kisshu had to let him go.

\- Are you sure? – Kisshu shouted after him. – You seemed to be so tense all morning.

\- That's why I need to go – Pai said. – I need some fresh air too! – So he rushed his way to the large front door, stepped outside the assembly hall and closed the door behind him.

\- Well, if he would like to handle it by himself… - Taruto shrugged.

\- Let's get back to work! – Kisshu nodded and they turned back to the holographic screens.

Meanwhile, Pai were leaving the cathedral. He stopped at the top of the stairs and looked around. The main square was crowded with nervous and excited Cyniclons. Somewhere on the square, four men were capturing a girl. A girl with black ears and pink hair... Pai couldn't believe his own eyes.

"What the hell is she doing here?!" He was yet grateful that he didn't let Kisshu handle this situation. This way he can send this kitty away for once and for all!

\- Sir!

\- Pai, sir! – people shouted his name as they noticed him standing on the stairs. He looked down at them.

\- Sir! There's and intruder! She broke into our city!

\- We think that she is a human!

\- A human mutant…

\- Sir! What should we do?!

\- Do not worry! – Pai spoke up. – I'm going to fix this! – So he ascended from the stairs and flew where he saw the cat girl was being arrested.

He decided to kick her out of the city and made her swear never to come here again. He also wanted to forbid her to see Kisshu again. Pai hoped that Zoey would co-operate and would not cause an even bigger mess. If Kisshu noticed, the people would know that his co-leader was in love with their enemy. He must fix this as soon as possible.

But something changed inside him as he got closer to her. A blue light flashed in his eyes. Pai didn't want to send her away anymore. He felt an unusual desire to hurt her. He wanted to punish her for everything she did in the past to prevent them from taking over Earth. He felt that all of his previous anger was taking over him.

…

Montana, Tectum, on the streets,

Zoey became more nervous. Although she wanted to see Kisshu, she didn't want such a great audience for this. After all, Kisshu told her that he did not want to see her again and now she was even causing trouble for him. Like she was sure his people won't like to see him spending time on a human girl. On a weird human cat girl. And she was also sure that Pai and Taruto wouldn't even be as indulgent with her as Kisshu would. She broke into their city after all.

\- Listen! – she tried to convince them once again. – I really appreciate your effort, but… I only wish to see Kisshu. You really don't need to call the other leaders!

\- Do you think that you have any say in this? – one of the men around her asked with contempt. – A human who penetrate into our city cannot mean any good!

\- Hey! Isn't she one of the animal-hybrid human girls, our leaders told us about? – a woman supposed.

\- What was their name?

\- The Mew Mews! – a girl remembered. – She must be a Mew Mew!

\- Well, I am, but… - Zoey tried to explain.

\- They are the ones who prevented our leaders from taking back our planet!

\- Yes, but only because… - Zoey kept on defending herself.

\- Only because they were trying to protect their own people – a firm voice said from above. Zoey looked up and it was Pai. – As they would be too selfish to share this planet with us!

The crowd rumbled as he talked from the air 5 meters above them. Zoey felt that he's anything but happy about her presence. Yet, she tried to explain the situation and make him understand.

\- Pai! I can explain. I only came here, because…

But he didn't give her the chance to speak.

\- Silence! Hindering us for so many months six years ago wasn't enough for you?! You had to break into our city and threaten our people?!

\- I didn't mean to threaten anyone – she said, starting to feel really uncomfortable. Those men were still holding her tightly and Pai didn't seemed friendly at all. – Actually, they're the ones who tried to hurt me!

\- So you broke into here and also charge our people with nasty things just because they tried to defend themselves?

\- But… I didn't attack them in the first place! – she subjected. Pai seemed to be so harsh and ruthless. Even more than six years before. She didn't understand it. – Please, Pai! You need to understand…

\- Shut up, cat girl! – he ordered. – I rather ask my people first. Has this girl hurt any of you? – he asked the crowd.

\- You will see, that I haven't… - Zoey said, but the people disrupted her.

\- Yes!

\- She has!

\- But but but… - Zoey was shaking her head. – I haven't…!

\- She pushed me to the statue!

\- She kicked me!

\- She hit me!

\- She hit my stomach!

\- She pushed me to the ground!

The people were only being honest, and she started to feel even worse realizing that. She did hurt them when they were trying to capture her, but…

\- Seems like you're the one who has hurt my people! – Pai stated roughly. – I wonder what you can bring up for your excuse!

Zoey thought he would finally give her a chance to come clean, so she tried one more time.

\- Yes, it's true that I might hurt them…, but only because they wanted to catch me…

\- You're an intruder! What were you expecting?!

\- I… I only wanted to see Kisshu, and…

\- So you wanted to see my co-leader? – Pai asked suspiciously, as the people whispered among them. – What on Earth could a Mew Mew want from my co-leader?

\- I… I only wanted to see… - Zoey tried hard not to stutter, but her fear started to take over her. – I wanted to see him, cause…

Pai didn't let her finish the sentence again.

\- Because you wanted to kill him! – he claimed. The crowd started to rumble more angrily, giving furious glimpses to her.

\- No! I swear, that's not why I'm here.

\- I have no other idea what the humans' little guardian could possibly want from a Cyniclon leader! – Pai stated firmly. Although he knew, Zoey probably hasn't come to kill Kisshu, he needed to charge her with it, so that to justify the following punishment he was planning for her.

Zoey took a deep breath but did not contradict again. She'd already realized it would be useless. Pai seemed to be someone who already made up his mind to oppose her. And the other people would never believe that she has feelings for Kisshu. Or that Kisshu might be interested in such a lame human girl as well. Talking about her attraction towards Kisshu would only make things worse, so she stayed silent for this time.

\- Let's kill her! – one of the men holding her suggested.

\- She endanger our people!

\- She must be eliminated! – others suggested.

\- Please! – Zoey sighed in despair. – Please! I don't want to hurt you… I only want…

\- We don't care what you want! – they said.

\- Let's end her! – they said.

Few of them pulled out some knifes and daggers and reached for her. She tried to move away, but her keepers held her tightly. She closed her eyes with fear, when…

\- Stop right there! – Pai commanded. He was still hovering in the air to show his people that he's the one on top. The people stopped. – Lower your weapons! Move away from the girl! – he gave the further orders.

The Cyniclons had no choice but to obey and do as he say. So they took a few steps back. Only those four men stayed who were still keeping Zoey in capture. She looked up at Pai with gratitude and relief.

\- Pai! I hoped you would understand… - she sighed.

\- I don't remember giving you permission to speak again! – he replied instead with a cold and ruthless tone. – Release the girl and go away! – he turned to his people.

Zoey couldn't understand his angle anymore, nor could the Cyniclons.

\- But, Sir! Aren't we going to punish her for breaking into our city?

\- Don't worry about it! – Pai said firmly. – I'm going to take care of her myself! – He looked down on his folk with such firmness and dignity that they couldn't question his intention. – Go and find shelter!

The crowd started to disperse. This last statement, however, made Zoey desperate again. "Why should they find shelter? What is Pai planning to do with me?"

\- But, sir! – A few men disagreed and refused to leave. – We should make sure, that she won' tell anyone about our…

\- I'm the one who is going to make sure about it! – Pai said raising his voice. – You don't have to make sure of anything! – He tried hard to maintain their respect, and it seemed to work this time as well. – Last time I checked, I was your leader, so I'm the one in charge of this situation!

\- Of course, sir! – They obeyed finally and also kneeled down with a bow. – Please, forgive us for doubting you for even a second – they said and their voices sounded to be honest.

\- Do not let it happen again! – Pai ordered, but there was forgiveness in his voice. And just when Zoey thought she could finally breathe freely… Pai added: - And do not worry about the risks she could cause us! I'm going to execute her myself!

Most of the remaining people seemed to be quite okay with that. Only a few children got scared, but they were carried away by their parents. Zoey couldn't believe her own ears. "Execute?! That's a very specific word, and no way that could mean anything but death for me."

\- Pai, please…! – she begged.

\- You should start calling me sir! – he said with disdain.

\- Pai.. sir! – She tried again. She got more scared as she watched all the people move away from her in a hurry. – Please, I only want to see Kissh…

\- Stop mentioning his name! – He yelled, and raised his red and yellow combat hand fan. It was actually a high developed weapon with many functions disguised as a handheld fan. That was when he realized that a few other people are still standing on the street, not too far from Zoey.

\- Haven't I told you to find shelter! Go and take cover immediately! – he commanded. – This is going to be a rough fight and I wouldn't like any of you to get hurt.

\- By this way, I don't want to fight with you! – Zoey complained. – Please, Pai…

\- Shut your mouth up, at last! – Pai scolded her. – Accept your fate with honor! – Ha saw that those few people, mainly woman, just wouldn't go away. – What are you still doing here?! – ha asked them nervously.

\- Sir, if I may have a word – a kind looking woman asked. There were two children around her, so he knew she was a mother.

\- What is it?

\- You and the other leaders told us, sir, that we shall not to fight the humans. Why would you then fight this girl?

Zoey was truly grateful to this woman. However she guessed her words wouldn't make any difference.

\- As I recall, we said that YOU shall not fight the humans! We didn't say anything about three of us fighting some humans if necessary – Pai highlighted the point.

\- I see, sir – the mother agreed. – But she doesn't seem to be so hostile. Perhaps, you could spare her life!

\- I see that you have a big heart – Pai said to her. – But you don't know her as I do. She tried to destroy us back in the days. We can't afford to risk our safety! – The mother would want to try one last time, but Pai looked at her firmly. – Now hurry and take cover! – he ordered again. – I won't say it one more time!

Zoey know that there's no way he will change his mind from then on. She only hoped that Kisshu would intervene. The rest of the people started to move away, but one of the kids of the mother, who spoke recently, escaped from her grip. The little girl ran back to the middle of the street, and stopped right in front of Zoey. The Mew girl couldn't be more surprised and Pai felt the same.

The lassie stretched her arms trying to defend her. Pai raised an eyebrow. He's never seen a kid with such determination.

\- But… But she asked you not to kill her and… and she also said please!

\- That all doesn't matter. And you, young girl, should spare your strength for other times! – Pai claimed.

He was surprised by her, but not touched. So he just swayed his hand and the little girl was teleported back to her mother. Even though, the Cyniclons could avoid being teleported by others, and it was usually other things they could teleport away with some effort, this girl was still young, thus too weak to resist.

\- GO! – Pai shouted towards the little girl's mother and the others.

They didn't hesitate for a minute and disappeared from the street. Pai heard that the mother whisper something to her daughter like "You have tried, sweetie. There's nothing more we could do!" before they left, but he didn't care. Besides Zoey was their enemy, she's distracting Kisshu from his work. His co-leader had wasted so much time on her already. He'd better finish her off before Kisshu make up his mind and does something stupid.

Love can make men act insane, and Pai didn't want to risk that Kisshu falls back in love with this puny human once again. Last time when that happened, he ruined many of their great plans. Although, they agreed that hurting humans would have been wrong otherwise, now it was different. Now all of their people are compromised. If she told the humans or if Kisshu made any mistake because of her, they would be all screwed.

So, after he made sure that no civilians were left on the street, he raised his fan once again.

\- Brace yourself for death! – Pai shouted to Zoey. – If you don't defy me, I promise to end you quickly!

\- Please, Pai! – she tried to stop him one last time. She couldn't imagine why Kisshu hasn't come yet. "Is he not concerned about me at all? Or doesn't he know, that I'm here?" – Please, I don't want to fight!

\- You don't have to!

Zoey felt relieved, but again, erroneously.

\- Really? So you were just saying all these bad things about me to make your people go away?

Pai couldn't resist, but to laugh out loudly with contemn in his voice.

\- Stupid cat! Could you be more wrong than that?! I would never lie to my people! How could you even consider that I'm going to spare your life? I only meant that any defense is useless!

…

To be continued…


	12. The Battle

Warning: there will be violence in this chapter!

* * *

 **The battle**

…

\- Stupid cat! Could you be more wrong than that?! – Pai asked with contempt. - I would never lie to my people! How could you even consider that I'm going to spare your life? I only meant that any defense is useless!

Zoey took a deep breath, and despite all of her distress, tried to look brave and confident. Kisshu didn't seem to be coming for her rescue, and Pai didn't seem to be giving up executing her. She must defend herself.

\- In that case, I'm really sorry, but I won't let you finish me! I haven't come here to die! Nor have I come here to pick up a fight! …

\- I guess it's way too late – Pai said with a cold and cruel impression on his face.

\- And I haven't finished yet! – she shouted with her old passion. – I haven't come here to pick up a fight, and I don't want to fight with you as well! But if you won't leave me alone, I will have to defend myself… with whatever means necessary!

\- Well-well. The kitty has shown her teeth – Pai grinned evilly. – I've known that you haven't changed, no matter what Kisshu said!

\- Same can be said about you! – Zoey replied.

\- Anyways… - he said and started the fight. He swayed his fan and created a wind that pushed Zoey to the ground.

The flat stones with what the streets were covered hit her hard when she fell on them backwards. But she didn't give in and jumped on her feet quickly.

\- If that's what you want… - she said and stretched her right hand to summon her magic bell. But it was only materializing in her hand when Pai created another wind that tossed it out of her hands and then shuttered it. – It's not fair! – she complained.

Pai couldn't care less. He swayed his fan once again and sent lightning on Zoey. Without her magical bell, she couldn't defend it, nor did she have enough time to dodge it. The lightning hit her and she fell on the ground in great pain. She was screaming loudly, but no one who could help her heard it. Pai sent two more rounds on her. When he got bored with it, Zoey was half way to lose her consciousness.

Electricity were coursing through her body, weakening her muscles and causing her enormous pain. She were lying on the ground while seizures shaking her. Her face was showed that she sufferer hard, but she just wouldn't give up.

Pai even started to feel sorry for her, but he couldn't stop. As he said, it was too late. And he still couldn't risk that she reveal their secret dimension to anyone. He stopped with the lightning, but instead he teleported himself next to her, and kicked her lying body meters away.

She hit the ground again, now falling on her side. She felt like at least half of the bones inside her body are broken. She did fell to the ground or got hit by other things during the fights six years ago, but it was somehow different. Then, even if she got hurt, it never turned out to be serious. Also, she healed faster than other humans, but only three times faster. That won't be enough this time – she guessed.

Pai seemed to be way more cruel than back in the days. He vanished his fan and was about to continue fighting with his bare hands. She gathered her strength and slowly stood up despite all the pain and aching inside her body. Half a second later, Pai was already beside her and tried to hit her. She dodged the first punch and managed to defend the second, but the first one hit her right on her face. She'd only put her left hand on her aching face, he kicked her in the stomach and then used both of his hands to push her away.

She'd flown meters in the air when she was finally stopped by a wall of a house which was ruptured by her. So was her ribs. She didn't have much time for self pity as well, as Pai was already there and continued the fight. He didn't even give her time to stand up. He kicked her in the belly so hard, that she broke the wall behind her even further. She didn't want to show him weakness, but she couldn't help letting out a painful scream. As she seemed defeated, Pai gave her a few seconds before he ends her.

Zoey fell on her knees and was gasping heavily. She couldn't catch her breath for half a minute. She felt like if Pai didn't kill her, then the pain would. She didn't even feel strong enough to stand up. "So much for the times I spent as a Mew Mew, or my mission as a guardian of New York!" she thought. "It seemed like none of these prepared me for a fight like this. After all, we could only defeat the aliens when we were together. Divided, we fall. That's what Elliot always said. Even though I was quite successful in New York… There, I was only fighting humans. Humans, who could not teleport and were not as strong as ten others."

\- So, what's it gonna be, Zoey! – Pai asked her when he got bored with seeing her panting on the ground by the wall. – Stand up already!

\- Why do you care?! – she sighed I pain and distress. – You want to kill me, after all.

\- That's exactly why! – he answered. – It would be dishonorable to kill someone who is kneeling on the ground. So get up and let's finish it already!

\- And what if I won't? – she asked defiantly.

\- Then I'll make you do it! – he claimed. – One last chance! Stand up, and your death will be fast!

\- I won't! – Zoey refused to obey. – And Kisshu will never forgive you, if he learns that you killed me! – She couldn't resist to bring up his name.

\- What makes you think that he cares about you the least?! – Pai shook his head in contempt. – He hasn't even come to rescue you!

Pai touched her weakest point with that. It was true. Kisshu haven't showed up since she arrived, not even after she was attacked.

\- But he might haven't realized, that I'm here! – she replied.

\- Doesn't matter now. Stand up! – he ordered again. Zoey still refused to do so, so he attacked her with lightning again. She screamed even louder this time.

After a minute, there was very little life left in her, but her stamina helped her to fight back again. With the rest of her strength, she summoned the strawberry bell again, and this time she didn't let it fade away. She used it to create a shield that defended her from previous attacks. She used that time to catch her breath and broke out. She left the wall behind and reached for the center of the main square.

\- So she still had some backups to save herself! – Pai concluded. – Not for much longer! – he decided with an evil smile. Part of him didn't even recognize himself right now, but he kept on fighting her. He thought it was for the wellfare of the Cyniclons. He went after her with evil desire.

Zoey was running through the square, half way to the statue, hardly being able to stand on her own feet, when he gained upon her again. Pai tripped her up, so after a somersault she fell on the ground for the umpteen time.

\- Get up and face your fate! – he ordered showing no mercy.

Zoey groaned painfully, but then she clumsily stood up again and looked up at him with fear in her eyes.

\- Please… - she gasped of exhaustion. – You don't have to do this…! Please…!

\- That's exactly what I have to do – he responded and attacked her again.

They fought for one last minute, while Zoey used up all of her backup energy. She managed to dodge many of his kicks and punches, but yet he hit her a few times. And that few attacks happened to hit her on the most painful areas. By the time they finished, there were wounds and bruises all over her body and fractures inside it. However, although she had also hit and kicked him a few times, Pai seemed to be unhurt.

Finally, Zoey used the magic power of her strawberry bell, but even that didn't work. Pai simply dodged it the first time, and defended the next with his fan. She didn't have enough power for a third magical attack.

In the end, when he saw that Zoey barely managed to find her balance or to move her limbs, he materialized a sword in his hands. He appeared next to her and tried to stab her. She defended the first few attacks with the magic bell, but she was too weak to attack again in any kind of way. So Pai soon tossed the heart shaped bell out of her hands that made it disappear. His next attack already touched her and cut into her arms she raised to defend herself.

She started to run again, away from him, but he space-jumped in her way, pointed his sword at her, and it was almost like she ran into the blade. The sharp metal wounded her abdomen and her left arm deeply. With the previous wounds, now she was bleeding so much, that she fainted as a result of the blood loss.

When she regained consciousness a few seconds later, she was kneeling on the ground again and Pai was standing next to her. He held the blade of his sword tightly to her neck. She could even feel the cold of the metal cutting into her skin. She looked up at him with fear and begging in her pink eyes, but his face was cold and ruthless as before.

\- I remember what I said earlier about killing a kneeling person would be dishonorable…, but I don't care anymore! – he claimed decidedly. Zoey didn't even feel enough strength inside her to ask for mercy. But then she yet managed to whisper a few words.

\- Please…, don't… - she begged, as Pai raised his sword to begin his last strike.

…

Montana, Tectum, inside the cathedral,

\- What is taking Pai so long? – Taruto complained as there were some decisions they couldn't make without their third co-leader.

\- I have no idea! – Kissho shook his head. – But I'm going to check this out at last!

\- I'm coming with you! – Taruto claimed.

\- Then who would stay with the elders? – Kisshu asked. Taruto was about to turn back to the table sadly, when an elder spoke up.

\- It is time for a break, anyway. Go and breathe some fresh air – the elder suggested to the leaders.

\- As fresh as the air in this dimension can be – Kisshu mumbled sarcastically and headed to the exit. Taruto followed him eagerly.

\- I'd really like to eat something! – Taruto said.

\- Alright – Kisshu agreed. – Then we look for Pai and then get some lunch!

They stepped out the cathedral just to get more surprised than ever. They ran to the top of the stairs to have a better look. The main square that used to be full of people by this part of the day was nearly empty. However, a man was fighting with a pink haired girl in the middle of the square. And they were…

\- Is that Pai?! – Taruto exclaimed. – And… Zoey?!

\- What is she doing here?! – Kisshu exclaimed in fright, looking at Taruto for answers, although he knew Taru knew as little as himself. – And why are they fighting?!

\- She's already defeated… - Taruto said, pointing at the fountain with his hand.

Kisshu quickly looked there. Zoey was kneeling on the ground and Pai… Pai was about to strike down with his sword! "What the hell, Pai!" he thought.

\- I need to save her! – Kisshu shouted, and flew away.

\- I hope you will – Taruto said, as he saw the intrepidity in Pai's eyes. And like a blue light was gleaming in his eyes for a second. Taruto shook his head and followed Kisshu. He decided to help him save Zoey.

"What the hell is wrong with Pai?" he wondered during flying.

…

Montana, Tectum, main square,

\- Say goodbye to your pretty head! – Pai said in response, and raised his sword even further to make the upcoming strike more effective.

Zoey couldn't help, but break out in a cry. Tears rolled down her face as Pai gave her a few last seconds to say goodbye to her life. She couldn't run away, she couldn't even move. She was too weak to do anything, even breathing became a wheeze. She saw that Pai's about to strike down soon, so she closed her eyes and waited for the worst. She heard Pai taking one more breath and put his sword into motion. She crouched as an instinct, when…

The last lethal strike she was counting on just hadn't come. Instead she heard the bang caused by a clash between two metals. She didn't dare to open her eyes for a few more seconds, but when she finally did, she saw a man standing in front of her. He was wearing black and brown clothing, and it seemed like he prevented the attack with the two daggers he was holding in his hands. He was actually still holding Pai's sword back with using both of the three-ended daggers.

\- This pretty head is still going to remain on its position for a long time! – her savior stated firmly. Then he looked behind his shoulders to check on her. Their eyes met.

\- Kisshu?! – Zoey shouted quietly. She seemed to be more surprised than the last time he saved her from dying. – Kisshu, you came! – she sighed as she was gasping of pain and exhaustion. Her eyes were full of tears but she seemed to be finally relieved. She felt that Kisshu came to help her.

The green haired guy than turned back to his opponent, who happened to be his co-leader. Pai was so surprised that he didn't even speak for a few moments.

\- What on Earth were you thinking, Pai?! – Kisshu yelled at him in anger and disapproval. – Picking up a fight with her?! Inside our city?! Many innocents could have got hurt!

Zoey, because of this, thought that Kisshu only came to prevent the collateral damage of their fight. But Kisshu was indeed worried about her. Meanwhile, Pai finally gathered his thoughts and replied.

\- I commanded them to go inside a shelter! – he defended himself. They were still holding their weapons hooked up in the air. – You can see that there's no one of them around!

\- Still! What the hell was your purpose with this stupid battle?! – Kisshu continued questioning him. – Did you want to kill her, or what?!

\- Like it wasn't obvious! – Pai answered.

\- How did you dare?! – Kisshu yelled at him, then his voice turned to be more uncomprehending. – Why? Why would you want to kill her?! She might be our ex-enemy, but I ensured you that she wasn't up to anything that would harm us!

\- And yet she broke into our city! – Pai claimed. – She needed to be punished!

\- But with death?! We haven't used capital punishment for thousands of centuries. The prohibition of it is in our basic law!

\- As I remember those lines… It says that sentencing Cyniclons to death is what's forbidden! There's nothing in our basic law regarding humans!

\- So you thought this simply gives you permission to kill her?! – Kisshu couldn't believe his own ears. - Haven't we told our people not to kill humans?!

\- That didn't apply to us!

\- But we should show them an example! – Kisshu stated.

\- She's a Mew Mew, not completely a human! – Pai disagreed.

\- And you're not being completely rational! You're acting insane! Since when killing someone is your priority?!

\- Have you forgotten what we were trying to do six years ago! I'm just finishing it!

\- No, Pai. You're taking revenge. But you should be wiser than that! It will lead nowhere.

\- She was distracting you way too much! – Pai revealed his true reason. – I couldn't let you fall in love with her and lose your mind once again!

\- I can't believe this… - Kisshu stared at him thrilled. - You tried to kill her… because of me?!

\- You were wasting your time with her. I should have killed her six years ago.

\- I don't even recognize you right now, Pai. Filled with anger… You're so…!

Kisshu didn't finish the sentence as he heard Zoey gaps harder and more painfully. If he was wasting his time with something, than it would have been the previous conversation with Pai. So he gathered his strength and pushed Pai back along with his sword. Pai attacked back, so they started a short fight.

They were fighting with their weapons, and kicks happened a few times too. Kisshu seemed to be in advantage from the beginning. He never got hurt and managed to wound Pai instead. After a minute, Kisshu kicked out the sword from Pai's hand, and pushed him to the ground. Then kneeled over him and put both of his daggers to his neck forming an X around it.

Kisshu looked at Pai firmly and with determination.

\- You try to hurt her or only touch her one more time, and _your_ head going to be separated from _your_ body! – Kisshu threatened him angrily.

\- Look at you! – Pai grinned in pain. – This little harlot has already spoiled your mind.

\- Watch your mouth! – Kisshu yelled as he tightened the daggers around Pai's neck. – One more assault on her or on any other humans, and I will end you!

\- I wasn't planning to hurt anyone else… - Pai groaned.

\- You stay away from her! – Kisshu ordered at last, and left his co-leader on the floor. He wasn't sure if Pai has understood, but if not, he was ready to defeat him again.

Kisshu then turned his back on Pai, and rushed his way back to Zoey. He hoped that it won't be too late. He only realized seconds later, that they ended up at the other side of the square while fighting, so he rather used teleportation.

…

Meanwhile Kisshu were debating with Pai,

Zoey was thinking of what Kisshu were saying. He wasn't really defending her, at least not literally. But it was obvious that he cared about her really much. She wished that she was strong enough to speak and tell him why she came here in the first place. But she was about to lose consciousness once again. Her blood was painting her hands red as she kept them on her wounds, trying to reduce the bleeding.

A warm hand touched her shoulder as she was bleeding out on the ground. That's when she realized that despite the Mediterranean climate, she was being cold. She was so cold, that chills started to shake her body and made her feel even more weak and sick than before. The owner of the hand than kneeled down next to her and wrapped his left arm around her back. She looked at his face.

\- Taruto…? – she sighed silently. Taruto had grown so much, she felt lucky to even recognize him.

\- Are you okay? – he asked with worry in his voice.

Zoey shook her head while tears flooded her eyes.

\- No… I… I didn't want to cause anyone trouble – she gasped, looking into Taruto's eyes.

\- I believe you. – He smiled at her kindly and put his right arm on Zoey's biggest wound on her abdomen. He tried to help her reduce the bleeding. He was holding her tight.

That was the point when Kisshu pushed Pai back and they started to fight.

\- They're fighting… because of me! – Zoey said in deep regret.

\- It's not your fault! – Taruto tried to cheer her up. He embraced her more strongly, as he felt she was about to collapse. He had never imagined he would see the leader of the Mew Mews being so weak and hurt. And now her tears started to flow again.

\- Yes, it is! – she cried. – It's my fault that the leaders of your people turned on each other…

Taruto wanted to claim the opposite, but both of them knew it would have been a lie. So he tried another way.

-It might have something to do with you that they had some disagreements. Actually, they were debating last day because of you…

Zoey felt so bad again, and not just because of the pain and sickness.

\- I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry – she cried on. – I've never should have come here…

\- No no no no! – Taruto asked her as he felt that her aura is about to fade if she's going on with hurting herself. – Stop this! You're only hurting yourself!

\- But it's…

\- It's not your fault that it ended up in a fight! It was Pai's own, stupid decision. That's what I wanted to say!

\- But Kisshu…

Zoey's voice had become so quiet by now, it was only whispering. Taruto had to hold her stronger to prevent her from falling to the ground.

\- He's fighting for you! – Taruto told her with a warm smile. – I've haven't seen him being this passionate for six years.

\- But I… thought…that… - Zoey's eyes were about to close, and her voice faded.

\- Zoey! Hey, Zoey! Hold on! – Taruto shouted in fright. She can't die in his arms! Kisshu would be shattered. And also he was kind of concerned about her as well. – Zoey!

\- I wasn't…sure… - she groaned powerlessly, - …if he…still…loved me… - She took one last, forceless breath and fainted in his arms.

Taruto was really scared. He lied her down in his lap, holding her head in his arms.

\- Zoey! Come back! – he shouted at her. – Wake up! …He loves you! You hear me?! Wake up! He loves you…!

He even tried slapping her gently, but that didn't work either. She did not wake up. She was lying in his arms lifelessly, without a single movement. He grabbed her wrist and measured her pulse. Or he would have measure it but there was nothing to measure. He then tried to hear her breathing but she wasn't breathing either. That was when he heard someone running towards them from far above.

He looked up, and it was Kisshu, reaching for them from the other side of the main square. Then he disappeared and after a second he was already standing next to them.

…


	13. Saving Zoey

**Saving Zoey**

Montana, Tectum, main square

Kisshu looked more than thrilled when he saw Zoey lying lifelessly in Taruto's arms. Her body were wounded in many places and covered with blood. She seemed crushed and shattered. He kneeled down and touched her arm. It was cold as the ground below them. Even her cat ears and tail haven't disappeared. She was still in her Mew Mew form.

\- Since how long is she unconscious?! – Kisshu asked Taruto immediately.

\- For a few moments – he answered, still confused. – I didn't know what to do! – he shouted. – I tried to wake her up, but…

\- Does she have a pulse?! Is she breathing?! – Kissu asked further, as he was already taking her wrist and checking on her pulse.

Taruto looked down on her moveless body with sorrow.

\- She does not have either – he sighed.

\- Damn it! – Kisshu growled, as he hadn't managed to sense her pulse either. He leaned to her mouth, but there was no air coming in or out, as Taruto said. – Damn it! DAMN IT! – he became more nervous.

\- I'm so sorry… - Taruto said quietly. His voice sounded like he was about to cry. – I couldn't stop…

\- Let's just not give up right away! – Kisshu seemed to make up his mind. He looked at him with more passion in his golden eyes than ever. – I'm not going to let her die!

\- But… She has no…

\- Help me! – Kisshu ordered! – Place her on the ground!

Taruto finally agreed. He put Zoey's body on the ground.

\- And now…?! – he asked, but Kisshu was already pushing her chest down rhythmically to reset her heart.

\- Come on, Zoey! Wake up! – Kisshu begged her.

\- Is this gonna work? – Taruto asked.

\- It'd better work! Come, continue! – Kisshu asked his friend. – I need to respirate her!

\- You mean, by kissing? – Taruto asked as he continued the rhythmical pushing of Zoey's chest.

\- That doesn't matter now! – Kisshu stated and took a deep breath. He opened her mouth, placed his mouth on her lips and breathed into her. He then waited for five seconds and did it again.

\- It isn't seem like working! – Taruto diagnosed.

\- Just continue! – Kisshu ordered again, and repeated the method. He breathed into Zoey for ten more times. But nothing has changed. He refused to give up. Ten more times again, while he also encouraged Taruto not to give up pushing.

\- Oh, come on, you kitty! – Kisshu yelled at her, as she still hadn't woken up. – Wake up already! Wake up! – He respirated her again. – WAKE UP!

\- Kisshu… - Taruto said. – Maybe she won't… Maybe we should…

\- What are you saying, Taruto?! – he grumbled in anger. – We are not giving her up!

\- But…! I don't think she will…

\- Humans can be resuscitated for five minutes after their heart has stopped. It was hardly three minutes… - Kisshu said. They were still doing the resuscitation.

\- But after that much time she'd probably have brain-damage…

\- We can deal with that later! – Kisshu decided, and kept on breathing her in. – Come on, Zoey! Wake up, you stupid girl! – He started to lose his patience and slapped her in the face. – Wake up! – he commanded and breathed into her again.

\- Kisshu… - Taruto sighed, worrying for his friend.

\- WAKE UP! – Kisshu yelled as he slapped her face once again. Still nothing. He breathed into her one last time, but then he stopped. Taruto stopped as well. – She won't wake up, right? – he mumbled into the distance.

\- I'm so sorry, Kisshu… - Taruto replied quietly. Then he looked like he wanted to say something else, but wasn't sure whether he should say it.

\- What is it, Taruto! Say it! – Kisshu asked while the grief was taking him over.

\- It's just… Just before she … - Taru couldn't say died, so he just left that one out. – Before she fainted, she wanted to know whether you loved her… I told her that you did, but by then she was already…

\- She… wanted to know? – Kisshu sighed. Ha was looking into the distance with blank, tearful eyes. – She did like me I guess.

\- Of course she did! – Taruto shook his head in sadness. He was crying too. – I guess she only entered this dimension to search for you!

\- Probably… - Kisshu responded, why tears were rolling down his face. Ha was truly devastated. He knew he would never forgive himself, or Pai, when…

The air was filled with a weak, forceless coughing which was followed by some groan. They turned their heads to the source of the noise, and it was indeed Zoey. She hasn't opened her eyes yet, but she was quietly gasping and her body moved a few times. Both Taruto and Kisshu dropped a few last tears, when they realized, that she's still alive! They did manage to revive her, only they haven't checked on her pulse frequently, that's why they haven't noticed.

Kisshu gripped her wrist and measured her pulse finally. Her heartbeat was weak and unsystematic, so was her breathing, but at least she was alive. He nodded to Taruto to indicate that to him as well. Both of them took a big, relieved breath.

\- We should have measured her vitals during the resuscitation! – Kisshu said to Taruto.

\- We are so stupid! – Taruto said with a small smile. In the meanwhile, Kisshu took hold of Zoey. He put her head on his left arm and was holding her face with the right one. – So is she going to be okay now? – Taru asked with hope.

\- We can only hope – Kisshu stated, looking down on her unconscious body. She was still in her Mew Mew form. – She's seriously injured and lost plenty of her blood. She needs medical help!

\- So just take her to a human hospital! – Taru suggested. – There must be one in the nearby!

\- No, we can't!

\- We would tell them that we've come from a cosplay and she's got hit by a car! – Taru offered.

\- Still no! They would realize that our ears are real. And that's not even the problem, cause we could just teleport away, and by the time they would be able to discover our dimension, we would be light years away…

\- So it's because of her!

\- She would be kept in a cage like an animal and they would experiment on her. Even if she changed back to normal, they would notice that her DNA is different after a single blood test. And what if her ears pop out again?

\- So what should we do?

\- We will take her to our healers! – Kisshu decided. – Even if they won't like it, I won't give them a choice.

\- After all, we're leaders now! – Taruto agreed. – And we can command them not to experiment on her if they wanted.

\- True. Now let's not waste more time! – Kisshu said. He tried to raise her up by holding her knees and her back, when she moaned more loudly.

She moved her head a bit, then slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Kisshu leaning over her looking into her eyes. And she discovered Taruto kneeling beside her as well. She also felt Kisshu's arms as he embraced her more tightly. His body was giving her so much warmth.

\- Zoey, do you hear me? – Kisshu asked worriedly as she unsurely raised her painful look upon him. – Zoey!

\- Kis…shu! – she mumbled. – What…happened?

\- Everything's gonna be fine – he said to calm her down. – We're taking you to a healer!

\- But… - It seemed she had difficulty speaking, yet she wanted to say something so badly. – But…

\- You shouldn't be speaking much – he said, and after tightened his arms around her, he finally stood up and lifted her up with himself. He with Zoey in his arms and Taruto left for the healer. Kisshu knew that teleportation would only hurt her aura more, so they walked instead. The healing facility was only a few blocks away.

\- But… - she continued as she was being carried in Kisshu's arms. – Did you get… hurt in… that fight?

\- How? – Kisshu refused to believe that Zoey was worried about him so much, that her first thought after waking up in pain was his well-being.

\- Did Pai… harmed… you?

\- Zoey… - he sighed shaking his head.

\- I'm so sorry… - she said, started to cry again. – I didn't meant… to… Please… forgive me…!

\- There's nothing to forgive. I wasn't hurt, but even if I had been… That was not your fault!

\- How wouldn't…it be?

\- Even though, it was indeed foolish of you to break into our dimension… - Kisshu admitted, which made her cry more. – Pai didn't have the right to hurt you. He could detain you at most.

\- I'm so sorry – she repeated even more sadly.

\- It's okay. I forgive you! – Kisshu said to comfort her. He wasn't blaming her for anything, though.

\- Really…?

Kisshu nodded kindly.

\- But tell me, what on Earth made you to do such a foolish thing to brea…?

She didn't even let him finish it, as she wanted to tell before she loses consciousness again. She felt she does not have much time left.

\- I came to see you, Kisshu!

\- But why? I told you we couldn't see each other again! We shouldn't!

\- But I… I like you so much!

\- Much enough to risk your life for me?!

She nodded, but the light in her eyes was fading out again. She closed her eyes, and fainted again, now in Kisshu's arms. But this time, she turned back to normal as well. Her ears and tail disappeared, but her dress stayed the same. Kisshu realized that she bled so much that his hands were covered with her blood as well.

\- Zoey! Zoey, stay with me! – he shouted to the red haired girl in his arms. – Zoey!

\- We should hurry! – Taruto advised, as he was showing the way to the healer.

\- Just hang in there! – Kisshu whispered to Zoey. – We're gonna heal you, I promise. Just don't give up!

...

* * *

Please leave reviews!


End file.
